


Something Great

by unholyZOURRY



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Cheating, Harry is fluffy, Heartbreak, I want you here with me, Liam is a cheating asshole, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Niall, Niall is a saint, Something Great, Top Liam, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, artistic zayn, isuck at this tagging shit, like how I pictured it, louis is a cheater to though, open mic night, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholyZOURRY/pseuds/unholyZOURRY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Niall have been best friends since they were four and  together since they were sixteen. You could say they were quite literally each others, life.</p><p>After six years of dating, Liam proposed and it was happily ever after.</p><p>Or so Niall thought.</p><p>What happens when Liam wants to have his cake and eat it too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After Tonight

> Liam was supposed to work late but the new graphic designer had to reschedule, something about a  _prior commitment_  or something. Liam didn't care, that just meant he was able to leave early and get home to his husband of two years, Niall. 

Liam worked for an ad agency while Niall was a music producer. They both worked late nights and Liam understood but Niall sometimes was out until three in the morning working with artist or out with Harry looking for new talent.

So he wasn't surprised when he got home at eight that night only to find that Niall wasn't home. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before grabbing a bottle of wine and making his way up to their media room. 

This was the norm when he was home before Niall, wine, football highlights and falling asleep on their sofa only to be woken up by Niall when he got home and peppered his face with sweet kisses. 

They both hated that the only day they truly got to spend together was Sunday or the occasional day they both got home before six, but both of their careers were on the rise so they understood. 

Or so Niall thought at least.

***

Three weeks later and it was all the same, Liam was fed up tired of waiting for NIall to come home. So when his mate Louis called him and told him to come out and relax with him to a chill open-mic night, he excitedly accepted. 

A few beers in and four singers later, Liam was piss drunk and Louis wasn't much better. They were sitting in a booth towards the front of the small club sharing stories and laughing lost in their on world that they hadn't noticed another performer had walked on stage. 

Until they heard his voice

" _There's something in your eyes_

 _Is everything alright?_ " His voice started smooth and tender caressing each word

" _You look up to the sky_  
 _You long for something more, Darlin'_  
 _Give me your right hand_  
 _I think I understand, follow me_  
 _And you will never have to wish again_ " Liam looked up at that, the lyrics hit home and he needed to see who was speaking to him without even knowing it. He needed to see the person who understood that he wanted  _more_ , he wanted to be shown more-how to get more.

Though when he looked up he didn't expect for him to be so beautiful, he didn't expect the tan skin, dark hair and almost golden eyes and he didnt expect for him to be staring right back at him.

The air suddenly became tense and almost as if Louis could sense it he leaned over "Looks like someones got a crush on you Payno? Not sure the missus would like that." he chuckled and went back to drinking his beer and being mesmerized by...whoever he was

" _And I know by the end of tonight_ _You don't have to look up at the stars_ _And I know if the love is alright_ _You don't have to look up_ _At the stars no no no no_ " He finished and the club was silent everyone mouths slightly agape looking at the sight in front of them before coming to their senses and giving him his praises. 

"Thanks um, see you next week." he mumbled shyly before leaving the stage. 

As Liams' eyes were locked on the mic still as if willing him to go back and sing another sweet melody, Louis was up and over at the bar ordering them another round of beers... _plus one._

"My mate here was made speechless by your song, I mean look he's still starin' up there like you're gonna come back." Louis teased making Liam snap his head to the right to see how he was speaking to. 

"Liam, say hi to singer boy here." Louis smiled pointing with his thumb to the tall, tan, sculpted man beside him "Have a seat man beers on me."

As he slid to the spot in front of him, Liam finally snapped out of his obvious stupor and remembered how to speak.

"You really were great mate, that song. Wow. It felt  _personal_ , to me at least." he blushed 

And that's how it all started. Beer after beer the conversation between the three became easier. Beer after beer the singer, whose name Liam and Louis still didn't know, hovered over the thin table between them like he was trying to get closer to Liam. Beer after beer Louis became more distracted by his phone giving Liam and ' _the singer_ ' time to get to know each other.

As they learned more about each other, an undeniable tension started to build. It was in the way Liams' eyes constantly found themselves lingering on the singers lips and in the way the singer would casually place his hand atop Liams' as he laughed.

Liam and the singer were in their on bubble when Louis elbowed him "Phone mate." then turned back to his

He smiled apologetically and dug his phone out to see he had several missed calls and text from his husband and subsequently Harry. 

**'From Niall**

**_It's after two, where are you?_ **

**_Liam?_ **

**_Liam there's no way you're at work still._ **

**_Call me? At least tell me where you are.'_ **

**_'_ From Harry**

**_Liam don't know where u r but call Ni he's freakin a bit'_ **

Liams' vibe instantly sagged as he realized he needed to leave and prepare for an argument when he got home to his husband. He looked up at the singer and smiled softly "We've got to go, we stayed out later than I thought we would."

The singer returned the smile and patted Liams arm "It's cool mate, I've got work in the morning anyway so I should go too. We should all exchange numbers so we can do this again, maybe? It was fun."

As he went to answer Louis voice cute him off "Yeah mate cheers!"

After an awkward and slightly tense goodbye Louis, Liam and the singer went their separate ways but there was one last thing Liam needed to know.

"Hey singer!" he shouted causing the other lad to stop and turn "What's your name?"

He grinned showing his straight white teeth and ran his tattooed hand through his almost velvet black hair "Zayn, m'names Zayn. See ya Liam, Louis." and turned back to where he was going

***

It was half three in the morning when Liam walked in to his bedroom and saw his husband still dressed in his jeans white T and varsity jacket, laid out across the bed. He sighed knowing Niall tried to stay up and wait for him.

He rid his husband of his jeans and jacket so he could comfortably lay in bed before doing the same to himself and joining him. He had just placed a soft kiss to Nialls temple when his phone rang on his bedside table. He quickly reached for it so it wouldn't wake Niall switching it to vibrate before opening it.

 

_**'From Singer** _

_**Tonight was fun. It was nice spending time with you, hope to do it  again, soon,** _

_**xZ'** _

Liam felt his stomach twist and he couldn't figure out if it was good or bad. Was it a bad twist warning him that something was wrong, that his husband was right next to him and that he was the only person who deserved his attention? Or was it good and was it telling him that it was okay to connect with someone? Because that's what he felt with Zayn, there was a silent connection. 

_He wanted to be shown more._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Blissed

Liam woke up the next morning to the feeling of Niall pressing soft kisses lining his jaw. He smiled loving the way Niall's kisses felt but still refused to open his eyes. 

"Liammm," Niall sang "it's time to get up!"

Liam shrugged out of Nialls grasp and pulled the duvet over his head "L'me 'lone."

Liam was never a morning person which never bothered Niall but today was their only day off together and he wanted to spend time with his husband  _after_  sufficiently telling him off for last night,even though he wasn't completely over it, he did want to move on from it...after telling Liam how he felt.

"Liam babe, I'll make you whatever you want just get up so we can talk and then hang out, I missed you." 

Liam laid there for a minute he knew what Niall was doing, knew Niall was going to rip him a new one for last night and then kiss it better and forget it ever happened. Liam knows he deserves it though, so he sat up sheets pooled around his waist and smiled shyly at him. 

Niall almost caved giving in to the sight in front of him but as soon as he saw Liams flannel and jeans tossed carelessly to the side he remembered last night and how he felt.

"Don't smile at me Liam, I'm still mad at you."

"I know Niall and I'm sorry." Niall stared at him waiting for him to explain but just the same, Liam was watching Niall waiting for him to yell anything really.

"We had a rule that if work was gonna keep us out past midnight that we'd tell each other?" Niall started calmly "But you weren't even at work, you were out at a pub with Louis. Louis who is balls to the wall all the time. Louis who let a bum-arse naked guy grind on you for your bachelor party."

"Babe, nothing like that happened. We just had a few pints, a few laughs and listened to some good music."

"Doesn't make me feel any better Liam. I was worried-"

"That I'd cheat on you?" Liam asked slightly raising his voice aggravated that Niall was accusing him on something he would  _never_ do.

"We don't spend much time together anymore Li. I miss you." Niall whined

Liam sat up straighter reaching for Nialls hand and pulled him into his body "I miss you too baby." he wrapped his arms around him as Niall moved to straddle his body.

"I love you so much Niall, we've been together for eight years. I. Love.  _You_." 

Niall looked into Liam's chocolate brown eyes searching for a glimmer of something to let him know whether or not he was telling the truth. He found it when Liam leaned forward and captured his bottom lip between his teeth and slowly pulled back teeth softly grazing the skin.

Niall rested his forehead against Liam's, his breathing labored and his body buzzing. Liam had always had that effect on him. He could make Niall forget every worry with a simple kiss, or a look. 

"I want to be mad at you."

"No you don't."

"I do."

"Niall..."

 "Just don't do it again okay?" he pleaded with wide blue eyes as he stared at his husband.

"I promise. I love you Niall, I didn't mean to make you worry." Liam sighed leaning forward to softly press his lips against NIalls catching the younger of the two off guard. 

 "Mmhmm, okay." He moaned their lips never detaching "I can live with th- _oh god_!" Niall gasped as Liam slid his cold hand down the back of Nialls loose fitting trackies. 

 ***

 

They spent most of the morning like that; wrapped around each other, constantly touching and blindly kissing. It reminded Niall a bit of how they were in high school after Liam had asked him out. It was marvelous the way Liam's hand would always find Nialls even if it was tucked inside his pocket, the way he'd sneak into his study hall just to quickly press a kiss to his lips and run away right as the teacher started yelling at him.

Niall felt at peace in Liam's arms at lunch time while they sat around their living room watching the newest Batman movie.  He actually felt stupid for being worried earlier, he's not even sure why his mind went there straight away, to Liam cheating. They've been together since they were sixteen but Niall knew he loved him the day Liam, quite literally, bought him chicken noodle soup, crackers and apple juice, when he was twelve and at home with the flu. 

It's not very often you find someone that becomes a part of your life... a part of... _you_.

***

 

It was almost midnight when Liam found himself alone in bed with Niall in the shower completely blissed out after vigorously making love to him when his phone vibrates on the night stand next to him. He hadn't checked it all day, he and Niall decided to be in their own bubble for the day. 

Rolling over to his side of the bed he reached for his IPhone, yawning his he slid his thumb across to unlock it. He checked his messages from the usual people, Louis, Harry, Ruth, and his boss Lawrence before he got to the last message in his phone from ' _The Singer_ '.

' _Random but I was just here watching 'The Dark Knight' and was like 'Oi, Liam likes Batman' and now I'm messaging you. You're probably asleep or whatever seeing as its half-midnight but yeah. Uh, I'm playing at the same bar as last time on Friday though. You and Louis should come it'd be a good time. Wow this is a long text._

 _Goodnight Liam xZ_ '

Liam stared at it for a while trying to figure out what to reply with. He'd almost forgotten about Zayn, the tan, tattooed, raven haired singer with the voice of an angel and golden eyes. 

' _Fuck!_ ' Liam groaned because all he can think about is Zayn now and how easily they got on last night. His husband is right on the other side of the door and instead of thinking of him soaping up his tight pale body he's thinking of a guy whose skin he's never even seen besides his face and hands. ' _Just fuck.'_

"Just fuck what?" Niall interrupted walking in to the room unwrapping the towel from his waist and running it over his damp hair.

"Nothing" he lied "Just a text from Lawrence, we've got a meeting tomorrow morning at bloody nine a.m." 

"That's rough babe, I don't have a studio session till one some guy Simon saw at a bar a few days ago."

Liam nods setting the phone back down and motions for Niall to join him in bed.

Once Niall was comfortably tucked in his arms with their limbs tangled Liam whispered "I love you." and kissed where his jaw met his neck earning a giggle from Niall and Liam couldn't be happier. 

 

But he'd be a liar if he said the last thought that went through his head wasn't Zayn basically asking to seem him...and Louis, again. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [As we can all now tell I am rubbish at fluff absolute shit. Anyways any thoughts, comments and concerns?
> 
>  
> 
> LET ME KNOWWW!!!
> 
> Xa]


	3. Kiss Me

> **To The Singer:**   _I don't know for sure yet, my roommate leaves for America tonight and I'm his ride to the airport._

 It was a small lie and Liam's not even really sure why he said it but he did and there's no taking it back. He and Zayn had been texting none stop while Liam was at work or home alone if Niall was still at work.

It was when he was home alone that it was the worst. He was craving his husbands presence but had to go without most nights because Niall and Harry were on a mission to find a new artist to pitch to their boss. The two were gone until late at night most days but now they needed to go to America to find someone? To say Liam was upset would be an understatement and maybe that's when the lie of Niall being his  _roommate_ and not his  _husband_  began. 

Zayn had been asking Liam for a few days to come to his show on Friday  _without_ Louis so they could go for coffee after.... to see how things go.

Each time he said no and Zayn never asked why he just accepted it but it didn't stop him from asking again the next day. It wasn't until Wednesday, the day Niall told Liam that he and Harry were flying to New York that he told Zayn yes, that he'd be glad to come see him and then go out afterwards.

_**From The Singer:**  k, just let me know so i can come out and say hi. its been a week since i saw you... im excited._

_⇒⇒⇒_

 

"I love you baby." Niall said with sad eyes and he set his carry on -on the ground. "I'll be back on Monday hopefully with a new discovery so work won't be as hectic."

Liam smiled and pulled him in wrapping his arms around his waist "I hope so too babe, miss you all the time."

Niall sighed looking at the line for security and realized he'd better go get in it before it gets out of hand.

"Have fun with Lou tonight Li, don't go too crazy and call me when you get home yeah?"

"Call me after your flight?"

"Deal."

"Deal."

Niall leaned forward and captured Liam's lips with his own in a sweet kiss trying to show Liam exactly how much he was going to miss him while he was gone.

"See you when you get home babe." Liam smiled one more time kissing Nialls cheek and letting his smile turn to a frown as he watched his husband, his soulmate, walk away.

 

 

⇒⇒⇒

 

It was three hours and maybe a beer or two later when Liam decided to finally let Zayn know he was here and not even five minutes later someone was behind him wrapping their arms around his waist and nuzzling their face in to his neck. 

"M'so glad you made it, my sets in 10 minutes." Zayn mumbled as Liam turned to finally look at him

"Sorry, would it be weird to say I'm nervous? We've not hung out alone together before." He smiled pulling Zayn in to another hug.

"No, I'm a nervous wreck too. It's not so bad when Louis' here because he distracts you a bit but now it's just like it's you an me." 

Liam was about to respond with something cheesy he'd heard Harry say before but before he could, the owner of the bar came a pulled Zayn away saying it was time for him to prepare for his set.

He mumbled a quick 'bye' before running backstage leaving Liam alone to find a seat. 

He'd just ordered another beer when the lights dimmed and Zayn walked on stage all black skinny jeans, black combat boots and black jumper with roses made of smoke all over it.

"I've got a very special person here for me tonight and yeah, this is for him. This is called ' _Cold Coffee_ '.

' _He's like cold coffee in the morning_

_I'm drunk off last nights whisky and coke_   
_He'll make me shiver without warning_   
_And make me laugh as if I'm in on the joke_   
  
_And you can stay with me forever_

_Or you could stay with me for now_ '

Zayn paused searching for Liam in the crowd and when he found him he smiled biting on his bottom lip before he closed his eyes and started again.

' _I'll wake with coffee in the morning_

 _But he prefers two lumps of sugar and tea_  
 _Outside the day is up and calling_  
 _But I don't have to be so, please go back to sleep_  
  
 _Stay with me forever_  
 _Or you could stay with me for now_ '

 

 Liam knew Zayn liked him, he hadn't been so shy with it as they're 'relationship' started to build. It started with the shy glances he would send, then it moved to the touching laying his hand on Liams arm when he said something funny or interesting and in the way when he would slide in to sit next to he and Louis after he set that he would lie his head on his shoulder and nuzzle in to it a bit.

Liam wasn't innocent in this, he felt weird about it at first, he's married and he absolutely loves his husband but sometimes with Niall's crazy schedule he gets lonely. He would never ask Niall to cut back or quit because this has been his dream since they were teenagers but, he's lonely and he misses the affection.

' _Tell me if I'm wrong_

 _Tell me if I'm right_  
 _Tell me if you need a loving hand_  
 _To help you fall asleep tonight_ '

Zayn wrapped up blushing at the roaring applause he received and shyly headed off stage to head to Liam. 

 When he popped up next to Liam he was quickly pulled in to a hug, Liam's hands around his waist and a quick kiss on his cheek. 

"That was an amazing song, Z. I loved it." Liam smiled still holding on to Zayn as he rested his hands on his hips

Zayn ducked his head down avoiding Liam's gaze trying to hide the blush on his cheeks before taking a deep breath and looking up finally finding his courage. "Come with me to get coffee from the diner up the road?"

⇒⇒⇒

Fifteen minutes later after walking down the road with their hands clasped in each others, they found themselves in a secluded booth at the back of a coffee shop called...  _Tea Cups_.

"Tell me about yourself Liam." Zayn said after taking a sip of his coffee

"There's not much to tell, I work for an ad agency. I grew up in Wolverhampton but went to Uni in Manchester with Niall and luckily after graduation we both got job offers here." Liam said not even batting an eye to the fact he'd just mention his husband to... well, whatever Zayn was at this point.

Zayn cocked his head to the side "Who's Niall?" 

Liam choked on his tea realizing what he'd just said but just as quickly as he freaked out he calmed back down what he realized he hadn't given himself away. He hadn't called Niall his husband, he hadn't said anything remotely hinting at anything other than a friendship. 

In that moment, Liam made a choice, he decided to  _hide_ his husband. He decided to demote Niall to nothing more than just a friend. Which to Zayn, who had been holding his breath waiting for a response, was amazing. For a moment he was nervous about the way Liam's eyes lit up when he said his name but hearing him say Niall was just a friend was all the reassurance he needed to stand up from his side of the booth and walk over to sit next to Liam. 

"I... I've been wanting to do this for a long time now." he mumbled quietly looking in to Liam's chocolate brown eyes.

"Wha-" 

Liam's words were cut off by Zayn cupping his face in his hands and slowly joining their lips together.  Nothing about it was rushed, nothing about it was hard it was soft and patient and almost shy.  

Liam's body was responding to the kiss- his hands pulled Zayn his closer and his head adjusted to just the right angle to deepen the kiss without getting carried away- but something in the back of his head was screaming at him to stop. But when he pulled away to looked at the olive skin boy with amber colored eyes in from of him, instantly his lips were back on his this time in a much faster kiss. 

It wasn't until someone beside the table cleared their throat that they stopped and looked up at their waitress, both boys wore stupid grins, kissed stained lips and rose tinted cheeks.

"You lads look like you're having fun so I hate to do this but we're closing and you're kind of the last people here."

They looked around noticing she was right. The coffee shop had been almost full when they arrived and now its like a ghost town. Zayn slid out of the booth first closely followed by Liam who smiled and thanked the waitress for being kind and left her a  _very_ nice tip.

Once outside Liam again took Zayn's hand as they walked towards his car still parked down the road by the pub.

"I'm glad you came tonight Liam, it's so much easier to talk to you without Lou around. Don't get me wrong he's great but he's so..."

"He has a dominant personality." Liam finished for him "We've been friends since Uni so trust me I know. It took me months to figure out how to work around him."

They were silent for the rest of the walk until they made it to Liam's car where he pressed Zayn between the car door and his body. 

"I had a good time tonight singer." he smiled leaning in a pressing a soft kiss to Zayn's cheek making him blush for the thousandth time tonight.

"I'd invite you up to my flat but " Zayn paused looking up at Liam with a teasing glint in his eyes "I've got morals and mum raised me right."

"Yeah yeah" Liam responded "I've got to go to work for a bit tomorrow anyways so I would've had to say no"

"Lies, but okay." Zayn grinned "Can I see you tomorrow? During the day maybe. I like you coming to my gigs but I want to see how the sun shines on your face when you smile."

"You're a romantic huh Zayn? Yeah, I'll call you when I leave work tomorrow." 

And with that, Liam watched as Zayn walked of towards his flat before he got in his car and started driving away looking at his phone and seeing it was nice pm New York time meaning Niall should've landed two hours ago. He was a bit upset he hadn't received a call from him yet but... could he  _really_ be upset? Knowing Niall he had already dragged him to some open mic night to find a new singer. He wasn't surprised, Niall put work before everything.

⇒⇒⇒

At almost four in the morning Liam received a text, immediately thinking it was Niall his eyes snapped open and he almost lunged across the bed for his phone. 

**1 New Message**

_**The Singer:**  Sleep well Liam, see you tomorrow_

He smiled but decided not to respond, just as he was about to lay his phone back on the night stand his text notification went off again.

**1 New Message**

_**Niall (Hubby):**  I know you're sleeping but I just wanted to let you know that I love you and im sorry i didn't call after Harry and I landed. We got food then went to an open mic night. I hope you understand. Call me when you wake up babe,  **x**_

Liam responded this time but just not to who you think he would.

_**To The Singer:** Can't wait to see you either. Night Z_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I feel a bit iffy about this chapter but nothing I can do about that now because if I rewrite it I know it'll end up the same. Thoughts on Liam and Zayn's sort of date? How do you feel about Liam and Zayn individually? 
> 
> after the next chapter there will start being time jumps so we can progress in to Liam and Zayn's relationship as well as get more Niam because well, this is a Niam story as well and I'm lacking on that right now. But Niam is coming I promise :)
> 
> Love ya ADIOS
> 
> xA]


	4. Distance

Liam had always been an honest child growing up. He ripped the head off his sisters doll when he was four he told his parents, he stole candy from the teachers desk when he was seven he told on himself as soon as she walked in to the classroom. Niall and Liam had gone to a party their junior year in high school and whilst they were playing  _Truth or Dare_ , Niall walked away to grab them both another beer. During that time Liam was dared to kiss a girl called Danielle and then a boy called Troye, Liam did it because Liam doesn't f-around when it comes to games, but as soon as Niall walked in the room Liam practically shouted his confession. 

Telling the truth was something Liam prided himself on, so when he woke up the next morning and the heavy feeling of guilt was settled on his chest, he wasn't surprised. He laid in bed for a moment soaking in the silence thinking over everything that had just happened in the last twenty-four hours. 

Sure he and Zayn had been treading the line of taking things too far for a while now but last night, it was wrong.  _So wrong_. Liam loved Niall, Liam  _loves_ Niall with all of his heart. 

Liam let his loneliness get the best of him and he knows that but... he can't really blame it all on that, loneliness. He's attracted to Zayn, denying Zayn's beauty would be one of the biggest lies. 

He finally decided to get up, leave his thoughts in bed and get ready for work. Hopefully work would keep him busy enough to keep his thoughts at bay. 

 

⇒⇒⇒

Liam was reviewing his third ad campaign when his phone went off he assumed it was Niall or Zayn and frankly he wasn't ready to speak to either of them just yet, he was still working everything over in his head. A minute or two later his phone beeped signaling a voicemail and he hesitantly reached for it putting it on speaker, since he was alone, and listened.

' _So, I just got off the phone with Niall and Harry..._ ' Louis drawled out his voice holding some emotion Liam couldn't quite place

' _Said that you and I went to the pub last night and at first I was like yeah I went but then I remembered I didn't go to a pub with you last night.  I went to a club with my sister to celebrate. So then I froze and didn't know what to say because A) for the first time in forever Harry called **me** first and wanted to speak with  **me** after what  **I** did and B)  **who the fuck were you with last night because it sure as hell wasn't**_ **me!** ' **  
**

There was a few moments of silence and Liam was sure his heart was going to explode out of his chest! He though Louis was going to say he told Harry and Niall that he wasn't with him last night which meant Niall was going to know he lied and well... Liam didn't lie.

Louis took a deep breath before speaking again ' _What are you doing Liam? You've never been a liar but here you are lying and dragging me into it. I'm just getting back on Harry's good side, getting him to forgive me and possibly give me another chance...just... don't do what I did Liam. Don't cheat on Niall he wouldn't survive it, he loves you more than he loves...fucking Ireland and that's a lot. Don't drag me into this Liam because I won't lie for you again. This was the first and last time. Sort yourself out mate._

 _Call me later._ '

 

It felt like Liam's chest had exploded, he felt like he was dead hearing Louis, his best mate call him out put everything in to perspective for him. He had  **massively** fucked up. 

The scariest thing though- the scariest thing was he didn't know how to fix it because it wasn't just he and Niall anymore there was Zayn now and Zayn had genuinefeelings for him and it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault he'd fallen for Liam, it wasn't his fault he'd fallen for a married man because he didn't fucking  _know!_ He didn't know LIam had been married for  _two_ years. He didn't know Liam had a modest three bedroom, two bathroom, two car garage house with his  _husband._

 _  
_Liam took a deep breath and laid his head on his desk groaning about ' _being a fuck up_ ' and ' _why didn't I just tell Niall I wanted him home more_ ' and the kicker ' _leaving Zayn doesn't feel right either_!'.

He didn't... he just didn't.

 

 ⇒⇒⇒

 

Liam canceled on Zayn that night saying he was sick (fever, puking- the works) and when Zayn offered to come and bring him soup and meds, he quickly declined. He needed space and time to think he needed to breath and he couldn't do it properly with Zayn around. 

After a long steam shower and stuffing his face with almost anything he finally decided to call Niall who he never even bothered to text back the night before. He shakily dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed his number. 

Niall picked up after the third ring " _Hi Li!_ " and you could hear the smile in his voice " _Missed you. Why didn't you call when you got my text this morning?_ "

Liam smiled and rolled on his side so his back was facing the television and his face was towards the back of the couch, "M' sorry love. I went to work this morning and forgot to call or text you back. How's  _New York_?"

" _It's okay._ " Niall huffed " _Lot's of talent just no one with the indie sound Harry wants or the soulful voice I need. Wish you were here though._ " he sighed " _I've been a shit husband lately, I haven't been home and I haven't made time for you and I'm sorry Liam. Harry and I decided to take a week off when we come back so 'm all yours okay._ "

Niall stopped speaking and the only thing Liam could concentrate on was the fact that Niall was blaming himself for the distance happening in their relationship right now. In reality, yeah maybe Niall working constantly did contribute to it but Liam took it to another level, going out with Louis, texting Zayn all day, ignoring Niall. 

"It's my fault too babe." Liam admitted

" _Still love me though, yeah?_ " 

Liam wanted to take it as Niall joking around but something about the tone of his voice told him he was one-hundred percent serious.

"I'll always love you Niall, you've been my  _life_ since we were four."

' _Okay- okay good. I love you Liam and I'll see you Monday okay? I have to go to a meeting now. IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou._ " Niall chanted giggling towards the end

"I love you too Niall and I can't wait." he breathed hanging up the phone.

And for the first night in a long time the last thing on Liam's mind before he drifted off to sleep...wasn't Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Liam finally truly sees that what he's been doing is wrong! But how long will it last? 'M not sure. 
> 
> Not much else to say but please leave comments, I love seeing what you all think so thank you to all who are leaving comments. I love this story and am excited for what I have planned. These first few chapters have been the calm before the inevitable storm. 
> 
>  
> 
> xA]


	5. Like the Old Days

Liam was sleeping on the sofa Monday evening when the sound of the front door closing woke him up. He was only panicked for a second before he recognized the sound of Niall's Vans padding down the hall.

The door quietly creaked open and Niall smiled at the sight of his husband facing the door, lips parted with small quiet breaths escaping his mouth. Niall tip-toed towards the sofa and sat on the edge running his fingers through Liam's hair.

"I know you're not sleeping love." Niall smirked but it quickly turning in to a squeal as Liam reached out and tugged him on top of him. 

"I missed you." Liam murmured pressing a kiss to the space between Nialls eyebrows "I don't like it when you have to leave."

Niall sighed and sat up straddling Liam's hips "I know Li and it's such awful timing too. It's almost award season and the holidays so we'll both be busy all the time."

Liam grimaced because yes, he had forgotten about that. It was award season soon meaning Niall would be out attending award shows in various countries all while working on new albums while Liam would be working around the clock with black Friday, cyber Monday and Christmas ads, leaving them little to no time to spend together. 

"I guess it's a good thing it's slow at my job now and you've got the week off." he spoke slowly trailing a finger up Nialls arm slowly.

Niall shifted digging his bum in to Liams crotch and smiled when he made grunt of approval, then laughing when Liam whined as he stood and called out over his shoulder that he was going to have a shower. 

 

 ⇒⇒⇒

 

Liam was sat on the bed waiting for Niall to finish showering and going through work emails on his phone replying to a few big ad proposals and setting up meetings, when his phone dinged. 

**_Zayn:_ ** _Did I scare you off Liam? Like I came on too strong right? Just, haven't replied to me since Friday night... idk. Ring me sometime yeah?_

Liam felt his heart clench, he thought that ignoring Zayn would be the right way to go but after only a day and a half it was becoming so hard. Every time Zayn would text him he had to walk away from his phone or completely turn it off. Zayn was such a genuinely nice person and imagining how he felt only made Liam feel worse. 

The sound of Niall turning off the shower knocked Liam from his thoughts and he quickly exited the message and bought back up his work emails. The door opened and a cloud of steam flowed out the door.

"So, what'd you do while I was gone?"

For a brief moment Liam panicked not sure of what to say but then the phone call he had with Louis came to mind "Nothing really, just chilled with Lou a bit and work mostly."

"Speaking of Lou, can you  _believe_ Harry is thinking of getting back together with him?" Niall huffed walking over towards the closet.

"What's wrong with that? It's been over a year and Harry's forgiven him." 

"Yeah he did but Louis doesn't deserve it. Louis  _cheated_ on him for three bloody months with that Aiden prat!  I bet Louis wouldn't have told him if Harry hadn't answered Louis' phone that day. Harry was crushed! You know he was, he was in our guest room for two weeks he couldn't even wear some of his clothes because Louis had worn them before." Niall was visibly shaking at the memory of his best mate so down and so broken. 

"I think..." Liam paused because this was almost him. Sure he might not have gone through with it but... he might have. "I think if Harry forgave him that should be it. We shouldn't talk about it and try to tell him not too because yes I know Harry was hurt but I also know that Louis was gutted as well." 

"Who cares, it was his fault!" Niall shouted sitting on the bed by Liam's feet and pulling on some socks. 

"So he doesn't deserve a second chance? People makes mistakes and he's regretted it every day since. Hearing Lou say Harry was gonna give him another chance, you should've heard him Niall he was so happy."

"It's still not right though Liam, cheating isn't okay."

"It was a mistake."

"Would you forgive me?" Niall questioned crossing his arms over his chest "Would you forgive me if I was sleeping with another man for months going behind your back, deleting phone calls and text messages? Would you forgive me if I told another man that I loved him? Would you Liam?"

"Would you forgive me?" shot back avoiding the question.

"No."

Liam knew Niall would say no, but he also knew eventually Niall would. He knew Niall would slowly start to crack when he apologized and realized that Liam was sorry. 

But Liam would never need to ask for forgiveness right? Because he stopped talking to Zayn, he stopped it before he went too far and the kiss? Well it's not lying if you nobody brings it up _right_?

Niall sighed standing and pressing a kiss to Liam's forehead "We shouldn't fight about other peoples problems yeah? Just know, if Louis hurts him again... I'll gut him." He smiled as he pulled a red flannel on over his white vest, "I was thinking we'd go to dinner and then a movie, like old times."

Liam nodded trying to get out of his head, which was swimming with thoughts of Zayn and Friday night and the kiss and was he really just planning how he'd get Niall to forgive him?

"That'd be fun love, wanna go to the steak house or Stella's Fish and Chips? Ya know like back at Uni then we can see that movie with the fucking doll you wanted to see so bad."

Liam pulled Niall in by his hips and Niall threw his arms over his shoulders.

"I love you Niall I really do, it's been the best twenty-two years of my life." he whispered pulling his husband in for a kiss and letting his hands drift lower down to his bum.

Niall giggled and pulled away to walk towards the door "You only like me for my bum."

"Well it's just perky and I can't ever keep my hands off it." he smirked stepping towards him "Don't plan on it either my love."

"Cheeky little shit." Niall murmured rolling his eyes "Let's go I'm ready for fish, chips and Annabelle."

 

⇒⇒⇒

 

Liam and Niall stepped in to their house  around eleven pm that night. Niall headed towards the laundry room to throw his ketchup stained shirt in the wash and Liam headed towards the bedroom to retrieve his phone that he'd left while chasing Niall and his firm arse.

Liam kicked off his shoes and belly flopped on the bed to grab his phone he quickly went to his messages and texted Louis, who was excited about his date with Harry tonight, back then answered his mum and Ruth before zoning back in on a message from 

**_Zayn:_ ** _Just... if I scared you off and read too much in to this thing between us, i'd like us to be friends at least ya know. Lou and I get on great and you can't say we didn't as well..._

**_Zayn:_ ** _please just text me back._

Liams good mood was instantly crushed and his guilty conscience was back. 

"Babe!" Niall called from downstairs "Wanna watch a film in the lounge room?"

Liam nodded forgetting that Niall couldn't see him and laughed at himself for letting his emotions get so out of whack. "Yeah love, I'll just change to sweats real quick."

He stood and headed for his dresser changing then headed towards the door, phone in his hand. He groaned and unlocked it typing out a quick message before throwing it back on the bed and heading back downstairs to his waiting husband. 

**_Liam:_ ** _Friends. I can do friends..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Liam's decided to just be friends with Zayn! Do you believe it orrr.... He and Niall are adorable aren't they? 
> 
> Let me know what you think, I'm glad you're liking the story.
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> xA]


	6. I'm a Mess

It was Thursday and so far the only thing Niall and Liam had done was, go out to dinner with Harry and Louis and shag on every surface, in every room of their home. All in all it had been a productive few days. A spark, you could say, had been reignited. The distance Niall had been feeling was gone and the loneliness Liam had felt vanished. 

He and Zayn had text each other a few times but never more than just the occasional;  _how r u?_ or  _wat r u up to?_ , and Liam surprisingly felt okay with that. 

Tonight though instead of going out to dinner and shagging, Niall was going to an open mic night with Harry that their boss had tipped them off about and Liam was going to a diner with Louis. 

So after Niall got dressed in his black  _Vans_ , black skinnies, white t-shirt and black leather jacket, Liam kissed him deeply and patted his bum as he walked out the door. Liam dressed in light wash jeans, combat boots and a charcoal gray sweater and headed out to Louis' flat.

Even though they'd promised this week would be NiallandLiam time, neither of them had a problem with spending one night apart. They knew when they both walked through the front door of their house at a little passed midnight that they'd fall in to the other's arms, kiss until they couldn't breathe and make love until they passed out from pure bliss. 

 

**⇒⇒⇒**

Niall and Harry were sat in a back booth at a tiny hole-in-the-wall pub with a open mic night that consisted of only three acts and for a minute they both thought their boss had lost his mind... until  _he_ stepped on stage. 

He looked tired and for some reason utterly sad but he had a small grin on his face and wore a black beanie tugged down so it rested just above his eyebrows, a tattered blue jean jacket covering a worn white vest and black ripped jeans with leather combat boots and just by the wide eye look of nervousness on his face, Niall and Harry knew there was something special about him. 

He didn't introduce himself, they assumed he forgot just out of nerves, and instead started strumming his acoustic guitar. 

It started of soft immediately accompanied by lyrics and the first line is what caught Harry's interest ' _Oh I'm a mess right now_ ' he thought it was honest. A quality lacking in most artist these days. 

He kept Niall interested through out the song making him tap his foot along to with the strum of the guitar, his voice was beautiful, velvety and melodic. The part that caught Nialls attention though was the last minute and a half of the song. The constant chanting that started out as a whisper and graudually grew in to something that he pulled out from his gut, ' _For how long, long I’ve loved my lover_  
 _I feel it all over now, now_  
 _And I feel love_  
 _For how long, long I’ve loved my lover_ ' and ended again in the whisper tone it started in.

The passion and the rawness of his voice the way he was yelling in to the microphone without sounding forced or losing his note, the way his eyes were clenched tightly shut and the relief on his face when it was over. 

Niall and Harry shared a glance, communicating without uttering a single symbol and made their way up towards the stage to meet the mystery man who captured their attention just by stepping on stage. 

⇒⇒⇒

After catching ' _Gone Girl_ ' and the cinema, Louis and Liam stepped in to the diner at just fifteen passed ten not bothering to wait for a waitress and sat themselves at their usual booth. 

Their usual waitress came over, took the usual order (two coffees and two orders of waffles) and left them to talk about all things ridiculous. 

Today Liam decided to lecture Louis on the dangers of handling a Chimpanzee. 

"They could quite literally rip your face off Lou! Don't you watch the news? It's happened in America."

"Liam, I get you're passionate about this... why I don't know, but whatevs. Besides, it's already been done. Harry and I had a nice time at the zoo and no ones face was ripped off." 

Liam was about to speak but cut himself off when he caught a glimpse of who was coming through the diner door with the biggest grin he'd ever seen. "Zayn" he whispered. He watched him walk to sit at the bar next to the pie display, he listened to him place his order 'Berry cobbler and a coffee, black please love.'. He was so busy watching Zayn that he'd missed what Louis shouted, not even registering he'd said anything until Zayns head snapped to look in their direction and the smile quickly fell off his face. 

If Liam was honest he could tell that Zayn was having a hard time with what had happened between them. Hell, he was having a hard time as well the only difference was he had Niall. 

"Z c'mon man! I feel like it's been ages since we've chatted come sit next to Payno and let's catch up." he smiled looking at him innocently.

Liam wanted to tell Louis to ' _shut the fuck up_ ' and tell him that -that was the worst thing that he could do right now because just looking at him caused that fucking pull in his gut. He wanted to tell Louis that they'd decided to leave it as just friends but he couldn't because as far as Louis was concerned that's all that they ever were and if he told Louis what happened between them Louis would tell Harry and Harry would tell Niall and he couldn't have that happen. So, with little protest and with an even smaller smile he moved over for Zayn to sit next to him.

While he was taking his seat Zayn's knee accidentally touched his and the warmth he felt was instant. He wanted to put his arm around him and pull him closer but no, he couldn't and he shouldn't want to. He's married, he loves his husband, he wants to have a family with him and grow old and just live but the pull he has to Zayn couldn't be ignored.

"So what's been up with you mate? It's been ages!" Louis asked taking a bite of his waffles.

Zayns smile instantly returned to his face "I played a gig at a new pub today and I've got a meeting and a record label downtown on Monday. I'm.. I'd say excited but that doesn't even begin to describe it and if I get this I'll get to work with them and Jesus Lou, they're so fit. One has a boyfriend though kept talking about how excited he was to tell him he found a new act. The other one is just as cute so hey can't be too bad huh?" he laughed taking a sip of his coffee and hesitantly looked at Liam. 

The look on Liam's face was anything but warm or welcoming.

"Well done mate! Knew when we saw you the first night you were gonna make it right Li?" 

And God could Louis just shut up for a minute? Liam was still having trouble processing that Zayn was sitting next to him and now he's possibly getting a record deal, which is great- Liam is genuinely excited for him, but then he's working with not one but two fit blokes? Who cares if one of them has a boyfriend that doesn't mean anything, Liam's married for Christ sakes but Zayn is just so magnetic, it's only a matter of time before one of these guys falls like Liam has. 

Liam was so deep in thought the only thing that snapped him out of it was Louis throwing a chunk  of waffle at his face.

"You in there?"

Liam glared at Louis for a minute before turning back to face Zayn and plastering a cheerful smile on his face.

"That's great Z, you deserve it really."

Zayn nodded and absentmindedly moved a little closer to Liam "Means a lot, thanks."

Louis noticed... but didn't say anything. 

**⇒⇒⇒**

**  
**As they left the diner just a bit before midnight Zayn set off to walk back to his flat while Liam walked Louis to his car and bid him a goodnight telling him to hurry at get to Harry's before heading back to his car on the other side of the parking lot.

He wasn't paying attention to his surrounding too busy telling Niall he was just heading to his car and heading home. When he got to his car he nearly jumped out of his skin when Zayn was there waiting for him. 

"Umm?"

"So that was awkward right?" Zayn chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

Liam let out a breathy laugh before nodding in agreement and leaning against his car door. "I'm trying Zayn."

"I don't understand why you need to though? Why...what happened?"

_Just tell him you're married Liam two words and it'd be over and done with._

"I don't know... I just can't give you whatever it is you want." Liam said instead.

"How do you even know what _I_  want? You haven't asked me, what if I want whatever it is you're willing to give me?"

Liam turned his body to face him and placed a hand on Zayns hip rubbing soothing circles in to the skin just above his boxers "You want a relationship and I... I can't give you that."

"Who said I wanted a relationship?" He retorted taking a step closer to Liam making him place his other hand on Zayns hip as well.

"You,  _everything_  about you  _screams_  relationship. The small touches, the shy glances, just fuck Zayn I can't be or do that for you!" Liam didn't mean to raise his voice but nothing was making sense to him. His brain was NiallNiallNiall but Zayn was always in the background. 

"I could deal with not being an official couple. I'm twenty one years old people my age do it all the time."

"Zay-"

Zayn grabbed the base of Liam's neck and pressed his lips against his and Liam didn't even try to fight it as he pulled Zayn in by his hips so their bodies were pressed tightly together. Liam sucked on Zayns lower lip as Zayn wrapped his arms around Liams neck gripping tightly to the fabric of his shirt. 

 Liams gripped tightened on Zayns hips as he worked his way into his mouth earning a whimper from the slightly smaller lad. His tongue explored every inch of his mouth making Zayns knees grow week. It was only when Liams phone went off in his pocket that he finally broke the kiss, it was Nialls ringtone and Liam knew he was fucked. It was 12:30 and he'd texted Niall at 11:50 saying he was on his way home.

He ran his fingers through his hair and mumbled some piss-poor excuse about needing to head home 'Nialls locked himself out I've got to let him in'.

Zayn, having no reason not to believe him nodded and stepped forward to give him a hug. "Just think about it yeah? I don't need a relationship..." he trailed off looking up in to Liams eyes. 

"Yeah..." Liam smiled "I'll think about it."

**⇒⇒⇒**

As soon as Liam walked through the front door Niall was waiting for him, he didn't look upset though which confused him. The guilt of what he'd just done was eating away at him and he kind of  _wanted_ Niall to yell at him. 

"Louis said you probably took your mate from the diner home." he shrugged walking towards him and nuzzling in to his chest. "A text would've been nice though love."

" 'M sorry babe, I'll text next time, promise."

Niall smiled and started leading Liam up the stairs "C'mon love, I want to tell you about this singer Harry and I found  _then_ I believe you need to reward me."

 "Reward you for what?" Liam laughed patting his husbands bum as he chased him up the stairs.

"Because I'm an amazing husband and you fucking love me!"

**⇒⇒⇒**

So that night Liam didn't get a chance to think about the wrong he'd done and as he and Niall slept peacefully in bed after Niall gushed over the new artist he and Harry found and after Liam completely wrecked him... Liams phone lit up with a message from Zayn.

**_From Zayn:_ ** _I can still feel your hands on my hips._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I wrote this and even I'm upset at Liam which means I'm a bit upset with myself. Things were going so well for Niam. Let me know what you thought :) 
> 
> There will be a time jump in the next chapter and things will have changed majorly so be prepared!
> 
> xA]


	7. What is Love?

_**I'm taking lunch in twenty love, meet me at the diner?** _

_I finished early today be there in 15. i'll get us a table_

**_Perfect I love you babe_ **

_Love u too Li ! See u soon :)_

 

Liam sighed and stretched as he bent down to grab his messenger bag, he quickly sent off another text and headed towards the exit. 

The past six months for Liam had been interesting to say the least. He'd kept up a  _solid_ relationship with Niall, alone time, dates, a trip or two here and there- there was still a slight absence since Niall was working with Harry and a new artist called ' _Niaz Kilam_ ' (weird name but he wasn't one to judge) and Liam was working ' _more often_ ' having received a promotion. 

Things were looking up for the couple it was almost as if they were back in high school or University back when they looked at each other with heart eyes and couldn't stop touching each other. 

_Almost_

**⇒⇒⇒**

Liam walked in to the diner and was instantly met with the sound of his love calling his name. He turned towards him and smiled goofily seeing him in his comfortable gray cable-knit jumper and maroon beanie pulled snugly on his head.

"Hello love," he hummed wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him close for a moment before they sat across each other in the booth. 

"So..."

"How was the meeting with the record label? Anymore progress?" Liam asked taking his lovers hand across the table as they waited for their waiter.

"Good, really well actually. We've worked out a contract for a four track  _ep_  to kind of test the waters and see how I sale." he smiled looking in to Liam's chocolate eyes and taking in the love they were pouring out.

"That's amazing Zayn, "

_Zayn!  
_

He paused to place his order with the waiter "I hope your producers treat you well, I know it can be a grueling process."

Zayn sat up a bit straighter and took a sip of his tea "I don't know why you won't let me tell you anything about them-"

"Because my roommate is in the same business and I don't want to compare and judge too much."

"Whatever Liam." he laughed bringing Liam's hand up for a kiss. "I officially start recorded next week so I'm going to be really busy, probably won't be able to see you as much." he pouted before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"It's okay Z, I've got a few new ad campaigns to start so I'll get myself occupied." he smiled loving the constant blush on Zayns cheeks. 

 

**⇒⇒⇒**

"Same time tomorrow?" Zayn asked as Liam pulled up to drop him off in front of his flat

"As long as no meetings come up I'll be here babe."

Zayn smiled at the pet name and leaned across for what he intended to be an innocent kiss, but ended up turning in to something much hotter. Resulting in Liam slamming him against the door of his flat as soon as it was closed behind them.

**⇒⇒⇒**

 

When Niall arrived home, a little later than expected, he immediately noticed the soft lighting around the house. Different scarves were laying over lamps dimming the light and changing it's color. He continued walking further in the house and kicked off his black vans and rested his charcoal gray hoodie on the sofa in the living room and headed towards the kitchen where he could her the soft clanking of dishes.

Once he hit the corner and saw his husband leaning over the table he froze, "Liam?"

Liam jumped almost dropping the candle he was holding and spun around to lock eyes with his husband who, even though late, was earlier than Liam expected. 

"H-hi babe... I um, I was trying to do something nice for ya." he mumbled shyly clasping his hands behind his back and started walking towards his husband.

Niall smiled throwing his arms over Liam's as he wrapped his around his waist. 

"This is great baby, what's it for though?" Niall asked genuinely shocked because, yes Liam does do sweet things for him, but this -this was new. The table was covered in vases full of beautiful Amaryllis', Sweet pea, and Tuberose flowers. The food, some sort of baked chicken with asparagus, rice pilaf, sweet potato and a roll, was on dishes he was sure they didn't own because he'd never seen them before. 

Liam crossed the kitchen/dinning room after finally lighting the candle and placing it in it's holder and pulled Niall in to a passionate kiss. Niall pulled away breathless and smiled bashfully at his husband who was rubbing soft circles in to the small of his back.

"I wanted to do this because I love you and you've been working hard lately I know you say the new guy is fun to work with but still." Liam smiled kissing his forehead before pulling him towards the table "Besides, when was the last time I cooked a full on meal for you that didn't involve a microwave."

Niall eyed that food in from of him warily and looked towards his husband with a smirk on his face "I'm not even sure you made this. For all I know you had your secret boyfriend make this to poison me so you can make off with my millions" he cackled almost doubling over in his chair.

Liam however had stopped listening after  _secret boyfriend,_ and was staring at Niall with wide eyes.

"Oi, babe chill. It was a joke. See? Haha? Funny... maybe I need to stop hanging around Harry so much he's wearing off on me." he mumbled and reached over to run his fingers of Liam's knuckles knocking the slightly older boy out of his thoughts and back in to the real world. 

The real world where he was in his house, with his  _husband_ , his husband who doesn't know he actually has a secret boyfriend, his husband who right now thinks the sun shines out of his ass. 

 But Liam, like he has for the last six months, ignored his conscience and smiled back at Niall "You're an idiot and I love you so much." and it's true, he does love Niall. Niall has been in his life for so long he could never  _not_ love Niall... but is love enough? 

_It's love really all it takes to make a relationship last?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I'm awful please don't hate me too much because I love all of you. So it's six months later and Liam is still seeing Zayn and their relationship has progressed emotionally and physically. 
> 
> Liam is starting to question if love his enough for a relationship to work which could lead to not so many good moments for Niam.
> 
> Do you think Liam actually loves Zayn or his it lust driven by the thrill of getting away with cheating?
> 
> There's yet another curve ball coming soon, so sorry in advance.
> 
>  
> 
> This is long LOVE YOU BYE
> 
> xA *whispers* follow me on twitter @fuckoffZOUIS]


	8. Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the spacing is off, I'm using my sisters macbook instead of my pc. No me gusta -__-

When Niall walked in to the studio he expected to have a few minutes alone before Harry showed up. He was honestly hoping for that time, he needed to think. Something- things were weird... or maybe it was just a weird feeling or a stupid thought he couldn't get out of his head, but could you really blame him. 

So when Niall walked in to the studio he was gutted to see Harry already by the sound board marking for the new track they were recording with Niaz Kilam today.

Hearing him open the door, Harry turned smiled but instantly frowned when he saw the look on his best mates face. "He-"

"How did you know Louis was cheating on you?" Niall rushed out in one quick breath.

"Well, good morning to you too Niall. I bought you coffee and a breakfast sandwich from Starbucks and as everyone knows, I didn't find out Louis was cheating on me until I answered his phone one day... an I only did that because I thought it was mine." Harry admitted sadly turning to face away from Niall. 

Bringing up he and Louis' past issues was always going to be a sore subject for him. It would be for anyone. The person you planned to marry one day, the person you were going to propose to in just a few weeks, cheating on you...loving someone else. It's a crippling pain he wouldn't wish on anyone. 

"But like... were things different? Like there had to be something there right?" Niall pressed he needed to know

Harry let out a sigh and ran both hands over his face then through his hair "He stayed at work later 'grading papers' he would say. He would be distant one day then over indulge my every whim the next. He came home smelling like BLEU DE CHANEL one day," he said his eyes glistening with tears "the only reason I know it was that exact scent is 'cos i spent three hours with Gem picking cologne for her boyfriend. There were signs but I was too blind to notice."

Niall nodded taking everything in, it wasn't making him feel any better- if anything it was making him feel worse. "How could you forgive him for what he did to you?" Niall spoke maybe a bit harshly based on how Harry jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I love him. Even after a year with out him, I still loved him just as much as I did when we were eighteen. He made a mistake, he apologized over and over and over again. He respected my wishes when I told him to leave me alone stopped calling when I asked and stopped texting me everyday because I told him it hurt too much to be reminded of him. As soon as it stopped though, I realized how much I needed him. Louis is my soulmate but being my soulmate doesn't mean he isn't flawed... we're working on getting back to where we were."

They were silent for a while Niall taking in everything Harry had said and Harry trying to shake the negative thoughts of his past out of his mind. 

"Why'd you ask that?" he was honestly pissed. Niall knew he didn't like talking about that anymore. "I get you don't approve of us moving on and starting our relationship over but I-"

"Liam came home smelling like cigarettes and vanilla yesterday." Niall cut him off with a choked sob. "He doesn't smoke and he hates vanilla anything. It could be nothing, could just be someone from work or when he stopped at the store the grab noodles. I don't know but -I don't know."

"Niall, I can tell you're not telling me something what is it?" 

"He does that thing you said, where he's distant one day then indulging me the next. I thought it was sweet at first when it happened like once or twice a month but it's happening so much now." he sighed sitting on the chair next to Harry and bringing his knees to his chest "I just have a weird feeling and I've been feeling really shit lately- I think I'm getting the flu. I haven't been able to keep my breakfast down lately and I'm barely eating."

Harry was about to tell him it was nothing to be worried about because they're NiallandLiam they are relationship goals but the were interrupted.

"Hey lads"

Niall turned away and wiped his eyes while Harry jumped up to greet him. "Hey! You're right on time, we're actually trying to leave a bit early so if you just want to hop in the booth that'd be great."

He nodded and headed towards the booth where all his lyrics keepers and trash ones were scattered around. Niall snapped out of his funk and went straight to work mode queuing the music, "Let's start with the one you played at open-mic-night, I'm a mess."

He did notice the subtle smell of cigarettes and vanilla and thought his mind was playing tricks on him...

⇒⇒⇒

 

Later that night when Niall came home from work and dinner with Louis and Harry, Liam was already in the shower. So Niall laid his phone and keys next to Liams on the bedside table and went to get his things ready to join his husband. 

As he walked by the bedside table his phone started to ring, so without looking at the screen he picked it up with a rushed "Hello?"

"Hey baby!"

Nialls eyebrows furrowed because who the hell was calling him baby? The only person besides Liam who called him that was his mum. "Come again?" he said slower this time.

"Is this... oh umm, must have dialed the wrong number. Sorry mate." and just like that the line was dead. 

Niall pulled the phone away from his face only to notice that it was Liams phone. He huffed out a breath and went to unlock the phone only to be even more frustrated when he realized Liam switched it to his fingerprint instead of his code.

And really, that didn't help the awful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Extremely short. Niall is wising up and nothing things about Liam now, so hopefully he'll call him out on his shit soon.
> 
> Poor Harry : ( but at least he and Louis are moving on from that. Right? 
> 
> What do you think will happen in the next chapter? I'm curious lol
> 
> See you very very soon!
> 
> xA]


	9. ...And We All Have Hell

"Niall?" Liam called out when he doesn't find his husband in bed with him that morning. "Babe, where'd you go?" 

He pulled a white t-shirt over his head he walked towards to door of their room only to find it locked. Thinking Niall locked himself out, he's done it before, he started to unlock it but stopped when he heard a shuddered breath followed by gagging coming from their bathroom. 

Liam quickly ran to the door and threw it open and saw Niall in front of the toilet with his head resting on the bowl and eyes heavily lidded. He dropped down next to him and pulled Niall in to his arms wiping the quickly falling tears and vomit from his face.

"What's happened- what's wrong?" Liam whispered softly placing a kiss to Nialls warm forehead.

"Jus' think it's the flu haven't felt to well the last few days." he murmured

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've taken you to the doctor yesterday. I can't today, we have a meeting with the CEO of the company." and it wasn't a lie this time, he really did, "Do you feel better after throwing-up?"

Niall opted not to speak and only nodded at his husband burrowing further in to his hold.

"Are you still gonna go in to work, or just have Harry by himself today? He's more than capable." Liam asked hoping his husband would take the latter option and stay home to rest.

Niall sighed and sat back leaning away fro Liam and against the wall, "No, I'm gonna go. We've got meetings as well getting small gigs for Niaz and shite."

Liam explained why Niall should stay home but he only responded by saying "If I get sick again I'll have Harry take me to the hospital. I'm sure I'm fine though Liam." Liam, shook his head knowing it was impossible to change Nialls mind once it was set on something. 

"Anyways, is Niaz this guys real name 'cos it's fucking weird." Liam laughed as he joined his blue-eyed husband at the sink to brush his teeth.

"No," Niall laughed "It's Z-" he was cut of by his Harry's ringtone blaring through the room and quickly went to grab it.

Liam took this time to pull his phone off the charger and check his emails from work and then to respond to... well Zayn.

Z→Hope you slept well babe , i miss your kisses x

L←miss you too love cant wait to kiss your soft lips at lunch today. 

 

Z→ Gnna end up like last wk . I was an hour late to tht meeting with my producers . 

 

L← mmhmm gonna make you 2 hours late today.

 

"Who are you texting smirking like that?" Niall asked stepping back in to the bathroom looking at Liam with a raised eyebrow.

Liam quickly locked his phone and shoved it in to the pocket of his sweats. "Jesus Niall," he gasped "trying to fucking kill me?"

"Who was it?"

"Why?"

"Who are you texting that's making you look like that?" Niall pressed walking closer to Liam.

"Like what!"

"Like you're ready to fuck!" He yelled standing chest to chest with Liam.

Liams heart was racing as hew tried to think of different things to tell Niall.

Quick Quick Quick, he thought.

"I was texting Louis." 

That didn't make Niall feel any better, at all. What was he texting Louis about that would make him smirk like that? Niall didn't want to seem insecure but he had a reason to. He still hadn't bought up that phone call from last night and he wasn't sure when he would. What if it really was a wrong number and his fear was only being fueled by the fact Liam switched his phone to his finger print. 

Before Niall could open his mouth an reply Liam grabbed Niall by his waist and pulled his body in to him and started kissing him feverishly. He trailed his lips down to his jaw and neck backing him up against the sink and grabbing his waist again and lifting him up on to it without any struggle.

Niall was a whimpering mess as he wrapped his legs around Liams waist and scratched at his back to peel the shirt off his body. 

"Off Liam off!" He moaned making Liam groan.

 

After Liams shirt was tossed carelessly to the side and Niall ran his wedding ring clad hand from collar bone to hip bones and then plunged his hand in to the front of Liams sweats causing the slightly older man to buck his hips.

" 'M gonna fucking wreck you, Mr Payne." He whispered in to Nialls ear his tonge flicking the lobe

"Please!" 

 

⇒⇒⇒

 

If Niall walked in to the board room with a slight limp that was no one's business but his and Liams, but that didn't stop Harry from having a knowing smirk on his face.

"Someone got wrecked." Harry laughed watching his best mate take the seat next to him.

"Ohhh did you go out last night NJ? Got a quick one in before sending them off?" Niaz asked from across the table with amusement in his eyes.

"God no!" Harry answered for him "He's married!" he laughed.

"What? You didn't tell me? What's his name, how'd you me-"

"Alright, enough chitchat, lets get to planning." Simon spoke firmly as he entered the room followed by his assistant turned baby mama.

 

⇒⇒⇒

They were halfway through their meeting when Niall got that feeling in his stomach again and he tried desperately to keep it down. He didn't want to run out of the board room so he could throw up the very little breakfast he had this morning. So he tried thinking about everything other than the need to puke.

Unfortunately Niall was on his feet five minutes later calling out a 'sorry' before taking off towards the toilets with Harry close behind. As soon as he made it inside he dropped to his knees and everything came out.

"That's it," Harry spoke from behind Niall softly running his hand up and down his back "we're going to the hospital this is ridiculous."

Niall turned to face Harry wiping this mouth and standing up.

"Don't even bother telling me no. This is three days in a row, we're going."

⇒⇒⇒

Niall and Hary were in the waiting room for thirty minutes before they were finally called back and Niall was examined. After a basic check up the doctor couldn't find anything wrong with him and Niall was going to just leave it at that but Harry piped up and said "He's been throwing up randomly for the passed three days."

Niall sent a glare towards Harry then back to the doctor who sighed and shook his head. "I told you Mr. Payne I need all of the information in order to properly diagnose you. So I'm going to go ahead and order urine and blood tests, let's try to rule out anything serious."

 

⇒⇒⇒

 

"Mr. Payne, great news, it appears that you're pregnant! Now, if you could please lay back so we can go ahead and get a sonogram and make sure everything is alright. Then we can get you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and all that jazz." The doctor spoke in a cheerful tone and Niall was sure he could hear Harry saying something in the background but everything was muffled and even his vision was getting a bit blurry. 

He laid back, he wasn't sure if that's what the doctor said but that was what his body told him to do. He could feel the cool gel being placed on his stomach and vaguely noticed Harry holding his hand and still whispering. He could feel the wand being pressed to his stomach and then move around, searching.

"Ah, there it is. It's about the size of a very small jellybean right now, hmm. Based on size and development I'd say you were three to four weeks pregnant and the baby is developing nicely." 

 

⇒⇒⇒

 

He still couldn't process it, him being pregnant. Harry was starting to worry, Niall hadn't spoken a word since the stepped out of the hospital. He needed to get him to talk, get him to express himself, say anything.

So he took them to a diner he knew Louis liked to go to. He didn't expect Niall to ear but just needed a quiet place to talk where they wouldn't be bombarded by their significant others.

Niall caught on to what Harry was trying to do, but he didn't want to talk. He needed to go home and talk to his husband, talk about whoever it was that called him, talk about the way he's been feeling oh and yes, tell him he's pregnant. 

"Harry why are we here? I want to go home." he muttered resting his head on the window as he looked around the parking lot.

"Oh, look you have a voice I was beginning to wonder." 

"Don't give me shit now Harry, I need to go home and talk to Liam." 

"It's only half one, he's still at work and I'm not leaving you home alone like this for what, six or seven more hours?" 

Harry sighed seeing Niall in the same position "Niall c'mon just come in and have some tea or something. Then I'll take you home and you can do whatever."

Niall reluctantly agreed and slid out of Harry's SUV.

While they were waiting to be seated Harry looked around stopping when a familiar head of brown hair caught his eyes. He moved to the side a bit trying to see his face just to make sure it what who he thought it was. Luckily for him the head of hair turned it's head and sure enough, there he was, Liam.

"Niall," he questioned raising an eyebrow "what's Liam doing here..." he paused again trying to lean over the counter and see who he was here with, "with Nia- I mean Zayn. Why's Liam here with Zayn?" 

Nialls head snapped in the direction Harry was looking and he instantly frowned. "I didn't know they knew each other..." 

"Let's go say hi then." Harry retorted snatching Niall by his wrist and pulling his towards his husband and artist.

They made it halfway there before Niall felt his heart break and Harry felt like he was thrown back in time. They made it halfway there before Niall wished he would've stayed home that day. 

They made it halfway there before Niall questioned everything he'd ever believed about his life.

They made it halfway there before Niall watched the love of his life, his best friend since he was four, his boyfriend since he was sixteen and his husband since he twenty-two, kiss another man...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Well, ouch, my heart. Please still love me!
> 
> Come on, yell at me get it off your chests, tell me how you feel!
> 
> Next chapters a doozy! I love you all!  
> Don't forget to comment :)
> 
>  
> 
> xA]


	10. Fucked It

There's a point everyone reaches in their life that makes them question everything they've ever known. For most people it's an epiphany type of realization and for an unfortunate few, it comes in the form of a broken heart.   
  
A broken heart tends to wake the person up, makes them see that the person they devoted their life to maybe isn't so great after all. It's helps them see that everyone is flawed...  
  


**⇒⇒⇒**

  
Niall sat on the sofa in he and Liam's living room going over everything in his head. Harry had left a few hours after he realized Niall wasn't going to go stay at his flat no matter how much he begged.   
  
Niall was waiting for Liam to come home, he had so much to say to him. He wanted to question him, scream at him, hit him, anything to make him feel even half of what Niall does.   
  
Nialls heart is broken, he can't even breathe properly. He hasn't stopped crying since he forced Harry out of the diner before he could cause a scene and hit Liam. Lord knows he wanted to. Niall had never seen Harry so livid, hell, Harry's never even hit another person not even Louis. But today, today if Niall would've let him he would have beat Liam to a bloody fucking pulp.   
  
Niall was so lost in thought staring wide eyed and his soon to be swollen stomach that he missed Liam's first phone call, only answering the second time with a shaky "Hello?"  
  
"Hi babe, I'm leaving work now was gonna pop by the shop and pick up a movie and that shitty cheese popcorn you like."  
  
There he goes, Niall thought, indulging him because of his guilty conscience. How could he have been so stupid and not have noticed his husband changing before his eyes!  
  
"Niall! Babe are you okay, I've asked if you need anything like four times. You still feeling poorly?" Liam asking sounding genuinely saddened and curious at the thought of Niall being unwell.   
  
The tone of his voice made Niall sick to his stomach. He sounded as though he really cared but that can't be the case, he's been cheating for who knows how long, with Zayn of all people.   
  
Does Zayn know Liam's married? He doesn't seem like the type to do something as shitty as that. He writes about heartache like he's felt it before he wouldn't do this to someone knowingly.   
  
"Niall? Niall I'm coming home, something's wrong. I. Love. You." He emphasized "See you soon love."

When Liam hung up Niall still had the phone pressed to his ear, he couldn't move. Liam would be here in thirty minutes. Liam would walk through the door on his right and hug him and kiss him deeply like he does everyday and Niall would probably let him. Let him knock him off his feet one more time before he confesses to what he and Harry saw, before his once happy life comes crumbling down around him. Then after all the yelling and crying, he'd tell Liam he's pregnant.   
  
And that- that made Niall curl into himself, head resting on his knees and cry. Cry harder than he had before because he'd almost forgotten it wasn't just him anymore. There was a baby, a baby he thought was made with love but obviously that was bullshit. It was made from lies, secrets and cover-ups.   
  
The sound of Liam pulling in to the front drive and _Frank Ocean_ blaring jolted Niall out of his trace.   
  
 _This. Is. Happening._  
  
He tried desperately to stop the tears and rid them from his face but hearing Liam walk passed the window he's sitting in front of sends shivers through his body.   
  
When he heard the lock on the door pop open he was sure he was going to explode.   
  
"Babe?" Liam walked in and made eye contact with Niall immediately. "Why're you sitting in the dark?" He questioned as he moved closer and kneeled in front of him. "Baby why are you crying?" He muttered cupping Nialls cheek and looked in to his eyes.   
  
And just like Niall thought he would he pulled him in for a hug then kissed him. Kissed him so passionately Niall forgot to breathe and when they pulled apart he was gasping for breath.   
  
But when Niall finally regained his breath he pulled his hand back as far as he could and slapped Liam right across his face and knocked him down so he landed on his bum. Liam reached up to cradle his face and looked at Niall with wide eyes.   
  
"What the fuck was that for?" He yelled and stood to his full height and towering over a still sitting Niall.  
  
"What was that for?" Niall whispered "You wanna know what that was for, Liam?"   
  
"Yeah! You basically fucking sucker punched me!"  
  
Niall gulped standing up on wobbly knees "I know what you've been doing!" Niall spat glaring at his husband with all the hatred he could muster.   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"God Liam! Don't play stupid with me, you're too smart for that crap."   
  
"Babe-"  
  
"Don't fucking babe me you cheating son of a bitch!"   
  
Liam's mouth flew open as he tried to form some sort of sentence but he couldn't. Did Niall really know about Zayn? He never wanted this to happen.   
  
"You've got nothing to say then?"  
  
"Ni-Niall what are you-"  
  
"I told you to stop playing fucking stupid Liam! I saw you! I saw you with Zayn. I saw you in the back of the diner snogging his face off. I saw you with my own eyes, Harry too. We both saw you." Niall had started to cry at this point. Hot fat tears streaming down his face as he stared at his husband who stood their speechless.   
  
"All the signs were there but I was so caught up in the fact that you've never lied to me and thinking that you'd never hurt me. Liam we've been friends since we were four and my mom bought me to a play date at your house."  
  
"Niall please." Liam whispered taking a step towards him on of to get pushed away.   
  
"We said if we ever fell out of love with one another that we'd end the relationship because hurting the other person by cheating isn't fair. You were meant to be honest with me Liam!"  
  
"I do love you niall I do! I promise I've never stopped loving you."  
  
"So what's with Zayn then?"  
  
"How did you know who he was?"   
  
"He's Niaz Kilam! It's literally his name backwards!  But that's not what's important! How could you do this to me?" Niall cried "To us?"  
  
"Niall..." Liam sighed sitting down on the coffee table in front of Niall.   
  
"Tell me Liam."   
  
"I was lonely-" Niall interrupted scoffing and plopping down on the sofa "I went out with Lou one night-"  
  
"Of  _course_  Louis knew about this! Of- _fucking_ -course!"  
  
"No he didn't, he caught me in a lie and told me to stop whatever I was doing because there was no way this would end well... and I listened for a while. I told Zayn we could only be friends-"  
  
"Did you tell him you were married because it sure didn't seem like that in the diner."  
  
"No, I had avoided it for so long I didn't know how to say it. Then one day Lou and I ran in to him at the diner and he looked so tired and drained but he was so happy he'd gotten two record producers to talk to him. That probably should've been my first clue because you told me about your knew artist a few days after that but I didn't connect the dots. So after Louis left I walked to my car and he was there waiting for me he wanted to know why I said we could only be friends and well... that's when it started."  
  
Niall shifted on the sofa pulling his knees in to his chest as he watched Liam run his fingers through his hair then place his hands in his lap. Liam was shaking so badly and deep down all Niall wanted to do was reach out and and hold him but his heart wouldn't let him.   
  
"So... you've been seeing Zayn behind my back for how long?"  
  
"Ba- Niall please don't make me-"  
  
"Answer the question Liam."  
  


"You don't want to know."

"Dammit Liam! Can you just do one thing for me! Just answer me, please!" The tears had started again and instinctively Liam reached out to wipe the tears from his husbands check but instead of the usual reaction of Niall leaning in to his touch, he slapped Liams hand away. "Don't touch me."

Liam sighed staring at the wedding band on his finger "I started seeing Zayn the week you went out of town with Harry for work. It literally ended the next day when you called me but, I don't know. I love you Niall, I always have. I made a mistake and I'm not proud of it. I'd never lied to you before, I was selfish. I fucked up." Liam wiped his eyes as tears started to fall, the realization of what he's done finally  _truly_ catching up to him. 

"You've gone and fucked it all up. Six months Liam, you've been kissing, fucking, and loving someone else behind my back. You've ruined everything. We were meant to grow old together and have-" Niall stopped his voice shaking too much for him to continue "f-fuck you Liam."

It was silent in the living room for a moment before Niall stood and walked towards the stairs. He turned to look at Liam before heading to the bedroom, "Liam, I wanted everything with and for you. I wanted to give you a happy life and raise kids with you and be the over protective parents who scare boyfriends and girlfriends away." he took a deep breath before looking back and Liam "Raising a kid, sending them back and forth between two homes is something I never wanted. But it looks like that's what we're going to be doing." he started walking up the stairs again. "I'm pregnant and I think you should sleep at Louis' I don't want to see you for a while."

By the time Liam had realized what Niall said he'd already heard the door slam shut and  lock.

"Fuck _fuck_ fuck!" Liam yelled knocking over the coffee table and grabbing his keys before heading out to his car. 

**_To Louis:_ ** _I'm coming over. Have the tequila out._

 

 

 

 

"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Liam is a cheating s.o.b and I don't feel like he was apologetic enough. smh. How do you think Niall handled the situation? Do you think he went too easy on Liam? How do you think Zayn will react when he finds everything out?
> 
>  
> 
> Love yall byeee
> 
> xA]


	11. Call it Quits or Get a Grip

As soon as Liam stepped foot in front of Louis' door that night Louis pulled him in by the collar of his shirt.   
  
"What the fuck did you  _do,_  Liam?"   
  
Liam's eyes widened at the tone of Louis' voice. He almost wondered how he knew something was wrong before he remembered that he and Harry were dating again.   
  
"H told you then?" He mumbled.   
  
"Bits and pieces, he was so pissed he was rambling and making no fucking sense." Louis paused tossing two glasses and a bottle tequila on the table "Please tell me what they saw Liam."  
  
"Nothing." he lied, for what reason he's not sure but Louis responded so fast he couldn't even correct himself.   
  
  
"Then what the fuck did you do because Harry's pissed at me now and I didn't do anything! You're dragging me in to something I have no clue about!"   
  
Liam swirled the golden liquid around in his glass desperately wanting to avoid the topic thinking maybe if he stared at it hard enough he could wish himself back in time. But alas, this is the real world not a  _Disney_  movie and he needed to tell someone, someone who would probably understand and help him out.   
  
"I've been... I've been seeing someone behind Nialls back. I didn't mean for it to get this out of hand. I didn't even mean for this to start in the first place!" Liam shouted downing his drink and savoring the burn. "I was lonely... Niall was gone all the time getting home after I'd fallen asleep and me leaving before he'd wake up. It just happened. Louis, he's pregnant."  
  
"You got someone pregnant? Who is it? Is it that girl Sophia who's been after your dick since she started working with you?"  
  
"I'm gay Louis, of course I didn't sleep with Soph." He murmured pouring himself another glass of tequila.   
  
"Then who the fuck is pregnant and how could you be so stupid?"  
  
"Niall!" Liam yelled taking the shot in front of him "Nialls pregnant. I don't even know how far along. He told me when he was already halfway up the stairs and telling me to leave. I've messed it all up. Now I don't know how I'm supposed to end things with Zayn... I care about him as well."   
  
Louis froze staring at his best friend with wide anger filled eyes.   
  
"How could you do that Liam? How could you... what the fuck? And with Zayn! Oh my God." Louis sighed walking towards his liquor cabinet pulling out the whiskey before walking back to the table where Liam sat looking utterly gutted "It's all making sense now, why you never talked about Niall I'm front of him how you lied about who you were with the random fucking work trips. You're so stupid!"   
  
"You cheated too so don't act like you're any fucking better than me!"   
  
"I'm not." Louis said defensively slamming the bottle on the table "I fucked up. I dealt with the consequences and had to live without Harry for a year. But Liam, you're married and your fucking husband is pregnant. What you've done is so much worse than what I did. How do you not see that?" Louis sighed running his fingers through his hair "Do you love him?"  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Zayn."  
  
Liam thought over everything that had happened this passed six months. All of his lies, all the secrets and all of the hurt he's caused.  
  
"I care about him."  
  
"S'not what I asked you mate." Louis murmured pouring the two of them a glass of whiskey and reading a text from Harry at the same time.  
  
"I think I do."  
  
"Do you love Niall?" he retorted   
  
Liam instantly shot back a "Yes!" pissed that Louis would even ask him such a thing.  
  
"Does Zayn think you love him?"  
  
Guilt immediately filled Liam's chest because maybe he didn't really love Zayn but Zayn truly did love Liam. He told him he loved him everyday and every night. Liam said it back as well. Liam was breaking two peoples heart at the same time.   
  
"I've... I've always been a loyal person. I've never cheated before hell I've never told a lie bigger then 'yes mum it's a nice haircut'. How did I manage to fuck everything in not even a year."  
  
"You can stop playing the loyalty card mate it's basically void now. You've got to decide what you want to do: keep playing hide the sausage with my mate and leave Niall to raise your child in a broken home or tell Zayn the truth before he falls deeper and then beg, kick , cry and scream for Niall to forgive and take you back. You have to really be sorry though and right now, I don't think you are."  
  
They sat there in silence staring at nothing. Louis trying to figure out what to do with his best friend and Liam trying to figure out how to fix all the shit he's done in the last six months.  
  
The were interrupted by the sound of keys in the lock of the front door. Louis sighed knowing what was coming and Liam looked at his best friend wondering why he was so calm about someone  _obviously_ breaking in to his flat. Needless to say all the shots were beginning to take their toll on Liam so when he was shoved to the ground from behind he just laid there blinking up at the blur above him.  
  
"You selfish prick!" Harry yelled reaching down to pull Liam up by his shirt. "Niall did everything for you!" he continued  not before hitting Liam upside his head "He took care of you, paid for everything when you went back to school for you masters! He helped your family when your dad lost his job at the factory."  
  
Harry looked down at Liam with a look of disgust then looked over at Louis who looked saddened by this whole thing.   
  
"You saw how Louis' cheating ruined me I had to stay with you for weeks. How could you do this to Niall, he loves you more than anything in this world. Liam he's never going to forgive you for this. I hope you know you ruined everything and for what? Someone to feed in to your need to constantly be coddled or for a guaranteed shag whenever you asked?"  
  
"That's not what it is Harry."  
  
"Then what is it because your husbands pregnant, you're fucking our artist and you're here with my boyfriend getting drunk instead of trying to fix it?" Harry muttered profanities under his breath and went over to sit next to his boyfriend.  
  
"You need to figure it out Liam because Niall's a fighter and if you don't fix this Niall will move on and adapt."   
  
Liam nodded understanding what he was saying and knowing he had to make it right with Niall.  
  
  
 **⇒** **⇒⇒**  
  
Niall was sat at home in the middle of his bed in the master bedroom surrounded by pictures from he and Liam's wedding and random snapshots from through out their life.   
  
The tears had long since stopped. He was angry with himself for not noticing the changes, he was angry at Liam for not talking to him about the way he felt before stepping out on their marriage and he pitied Zayn. Zayn didn't even know Niall was married so obviously Liam didn't tell him. Zayn looked at Liam the same way Niall did so Niall knew he was  _so_  far gone for him.   
  
So, knowing his...husband and that he was probably at Louis' with a full bottle of tequila, he pulled out his phone and dialed a newly familiar number.   
  
"Hey, it's late, what's up? Something wrong at the studio?" Zayns sleep filled voice sounded through his ear.  
  
Niall wanted to cry again hearing his voice. Zayn was such a nice person and as much as this hurt Niall, Zayn would be hurt too.  
  
"NJ?" Zayn mumbled again.  
  
"Hey yeah, we need to talk  _asap_. I'll text you my address and you need come straight away." He rushed out.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Now Zayn!" Niall hung up the phone and tried to control his breathing.   
  
This was really happening.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [So, that happened. Louis started to put it in perspective but Harry finished it. Fix it or be without Niall. Nialls calling Zayn, how do you think that's gonna go?
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all, see you soon!]


	12. Guernica

Zayn hopped out of the cab in front of Nialls house at a quarter passed three in the morning. Niall was pacing the living room wearing a hole in to the carpet biting his nails running the conversation through his head.

When Zayn knocked on the door Niall almost jumped out of his skin, now that it was time to actually say it. To tell his friend he's been unknowingly sleeping with his husband, he didn't know what to say. So he begrudgingly made his way to the door opening it and letting a very exhausted Zayn in.

Niall led him over to the sofa and sat next to him "Do ya want tea or something?" he stammered out.

He shook his head no and leaned back against the sofa. "Mate, it's not even sunrise yet, what's going on?"

"Right right." 

Zayn, feeling the tension in the air, sat up straight and looked up at Niall. Niall was biting his lip raw bouncing his leg up and down at a fast pace. 

"Hey NJ what is it? Am I being dropped?"

He shook his head no "Listen Zayn, I've gotta tell you something and it's not gonna be pleasant but you have to listen."

"You're starting to freak me out NJ.:

"Niall. My names Niall, Zayn."

Zayns eyebrows furrowed trying to remember why that name sounded so familiar. 

"H, Harry and I like to keep our personal and business lives separate. My names Niall James...Payne. Liam James Payne is my... he's my husband Zayn. He's been cheating on me with you for six months and I need to know that you didn't know Zayn." Nialls voice broke with every word. He was trying to hold back his emotions, he didn't want to seem weak. 

Zayn couldn't talk at first, he could barely breathe. The man he'd fallen in love with was married to his boss, to his friend. The man who'd taken him to Paris for the first time in his life two months ago is married. "NJ- I mean Niall, I didn't know I promise I didn't know he was married I wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't do that to anyone." 

Both of them were crying now, Niall because he could tell Zayn felt the same pain as him and Zayn because, simply, his heart was breaking. 

Niall liked to think that he and Liam were one of those forever couples. That they'd make it through anything and everything. That they'd be the couple everyone based their fairy-tales off of. Hell everything about their life up to this point and been so damn cliche. I mean, how many people meet their soulmate at the age of four, grow up from best friends, to first kiss, to first boyfriends, to 'let move in together', to fiances and then husbands. How many people get to spend the rest of the life with the first and only person they ever loved.

Well, Niall thinks, he isn't that lucky either. 

Niall sighs deeply finally finding breath and turns to look at Zayn. Listening to Zayn cry isn't as annoying as he thought it would be. He so desperately wanted to hate Zayn, part of him wanted him to say he knew Liam was married. It would make this so much easier.

They sat in silence, no one really sure for how long but neither of them minded. They'd rather let one another cry in peace undisturbed and talk when they're ready rather than forcing the other to talk. 

Niall only started speaking once the sun began to rise, "I feel disgusted and betrayed and like I can't breathe. Part of me, the part that's known him since I was four wants me to just forget about it and move on, but the mature, older part of me wants me to throw all his shit in the front yard set it on fire and let him watch it burn." 

"Can I help?" Zayn laughed bitterly.

Niall sniffled wiping his eyes "M'pregnant, you know. Found out yesterday not even an hour before I saw the two of you at the diner."

"Niall I'm so sorry-"

"I don't blame you Zayn. My heartbreak isn't any more painful than yours. Mine... mine will just take longer to get over."

"How can you say that? What you feel must be so much worse than what I feel." Zayn rushed.

"We were both in love Zayn. Just because yours was based on a lie doesn't mean your love wasn't real. We were both lied to."

That's the kind of person Niall was. He could be in the worst situation, broken, wounded and bleeding... but he would still offer you the shirt off his back. He took care of everyone, even when they didn't deserve it, he never questioned it.

⇒⇒⇒

 

Liam was slumped against the armrest of Louis' sofa in a deep sleep when sound of his boss' ringtone make him snap his eyes open.

'Liam James Payne," his boss scolded as if he were a child "your ad pitch is meant to take place in twenty minutes, care to explain why you aren't in your office?"

Liam choked realizing that yes, today he was meant to present four ideas to three different companies. With everything that had happened the night before, he forgot. He was up til almost four in the morning thinking of how to get Niall back and how to gently end things with Zayn.

He thought maybe it was possible to still be friends, a thought he quickly shook off once all the foul shit he'd done hit him in the face. 

"Mr. Payne!" 

"Sorry, yes. Something came up last night but I'm on my way."

"This is very unlike you Liam. Whatever it is, fix it." his boss sighed then ended the call.

"I'm trying."

⇒⇒⇒

Luckily for Liam, two of the three companies he presented to liked his pitches. He took it as a good sign and decided to head to his home with Niall instead of back to Louis'.

When he walked up to his front door he didn't notice the once silver locks were now bronze meaning they'd been changed. So when he stuck his key in and the look didn't pop open he was thoroughly confused. 

He stood outside of his house for almost ten minutes knocking and calling for Niall to open the door but when no one answered he called Niall. He called Niall six times, each time the call went straight to voicemail. Liam was becoming beyond annoyed. 

Niall wasn't answering so the next best thing for him was to call Harry. So he did and unlike Niall, Harry picked up immediately. 

"What the fuck do you want prick?" He hissed 

"Where is Niall and why did he change the locks on my house?" Liam spat back just as venomously as Harry.

"S'not your house," he said sounding completely uninterested in the conversation "and he's out of town, with Zayn, away from you." 

Liam ended the call and quickly dialed Zayns number and when it went to voicemail he hung up and tried again repeating the cycle before he realized it was useless. 

He could only hope that whenever Niall did answer that he would listen to him. Listen to him cry and beg and apologize then scream and yell and hit him. And then maybe start to mend their broken relationship. 

Liam wiped a tear from his eye as he walked to his car and headed back to Louis' place where he was sure a pissed off Harry was still hanging around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Niall is so perfect and sweet I just want to hug him. How do you think the conversation between Zayn and Niall went? lol @ Niall changing the locks and then leaving town without telling Liam. Nialls out of town... with Zayn? Que que???
> 
>  
> 
> Love you
> 
> xA]


	13. The Ponytail Parades

**Liam** : 3 sleepless nights. This isn't how is supposed to be.

 ** _Liam_** : Niall Please

 ** _Liam_** : I love you. I made a mistake and then got so wrapped n it I couldn't... I dnt know how to phrase it.

 ** _Liam_** : I would wait for you forever, if you asked me.

 ** _Liam_** : I knw u tLk to H everyday. He comes to Lou's flat right before you call and sits right next to me while you talk.

 ** _Liam_** : I miss your voice. I miss your smile. I miss your hugs. I miss you so fucking much Niall.

 ** _Liam_** : Goodnight babe.

 ** _From Niall to Harry_** : stop taking my calls in front of Liam, H.

 ** _From Liam to Zayn_** : r u still with Niall.

 ** _Zayn_** : fuck off Liam. I've told you to lose my number.

 ** _Liam_** : I said I'm sorry. I've begged for you to understand I've explained my self 293838449 different ways Zayn.

 ** _Zayn_** : and each story ends the same way. With my heart being broken and my friend being pregnant and heart broken. So When I tell u to lose my number I mean it. I have no reason to speak with you anymore. We're done.

 ** _Niall_** : you're texting Zayn, nice one.

 ** _Liam_** : fuck Niall you answered! It's been two weeks. Please answer your phone. Please Niall it's important.   
  


⇒⇒⇒

Niall was sat on the front porch of his brother Gregs house holding his sleeping nephew in his arms when his phone started ringing. He knew who it was the 'One' ringtone he'd set for Liam shortly after their wedding filled his ears. If it weren't for the red number indicating how many missed calls he had Niall would've lost count. One-hundred ninety-seven.

He'd been debating on answering one of Liam's calls for the past three days. He knew he'd have to face him at some point but still, the thought of even hearing Liam's voice Niall didn't think he could handle it.

But nevertheless, tonight he decided to answer.

"What L- What do you want?" He couldn't even bring himself to say his name.

"I- wow. I-I didn't expect you to answer." Liam sighed

"Yeah, well to be honest I didn't really want to answer. Do you understand how it feels Liam?" Niall paused trying to find the words to say "Do you get how it feels to find out that the only person you've ever loved, the only person you've kissed...the only person you've made love to is a disgusting cheating bastard!?"

Liam froze he knew that he deserved it, to be called a cheating bastard, but it hurt to hear it. He could hear the sound of Niall taking deep breaths trying to control himself on the other line.

"Niall, I...it was a mistake, I was lonely and-"

"You don't think I was lonely? I'm in hotels rooms with Harry for weeks at a time in New York or LA. I get lonely too Liam but did I have Harry fuck me in to a mattress when we were both lonely? No! Did I find some slag at one of the dozen album release parties or clubs I go to? No! Because I loved my husband with all of my heart. I couldn't picture anyone else's lips on mine just my husbands!" Niall sobbed in to the phone all while gaining confidence to tell Liam how he really felt and what he wanted.

Liam's heart was breaking even further. He hadn't been sleeping well, he missed the presence of Niall lying next to him. He hadn't been eating, in two weeks he'd lost almost ten pounds, his hair was over grown and his usually trim beard was a mess. Liam, simply put, was a mess.

"Niall please come home so we can talk this through and work it out, please babe." he begged bouncing his leg up and down as he sat alone and Louis' dining room table.

"Liam...I don't-"

"Niall please don't-"

"Liam-"

"Before you say anything you'd regret please come home we can talk this out." Liam could sense something bad was about to happen and he was going to try anything to stop it.

"Jesus Christ Liam, shut up and let me fucking talk!" Niall shouted making Theo stir in his arms.

"Fine, okay, yeah talk."

"I want a divorce." Niall said it with no emotion and held his breath after. A part of him wanted to take it all back, a part of him wanted to call Liam a cunt, just for dramatic effect. But he said neither and just left it at that "Yeah, I want a divroce."

"Wha- Niall we're having a baby together."

Niall could tell Liam was crying, he could hear his breath hitching and the sound of Liam playing with the zipper on his joggers.

"We are having a child but we are no longer together. I will tell you when sonograms and the appointments are so you can be there and I will tell you if I feel anything weird but when I get back in town...I want you to pack all of you stuff and leave."

"Niall that's my house."

"You name isn't on the deed,it's my house and you will no longer live there."

"Niall why are you doing this? Why are you being so emotionless?" Liam was past the point of holding it together, he was sobbing and shaking. Louis had run in to the kitchen to see what was going on and tightly hugged his best friend.

"You know, I've been hanging out with Zayn these last few days... you know what he told me?" Niall didn't give Liam a chance to respond "He told me that when I thought you were out of town for business on our anniversary that... that you were with him in Paris. So fuck you Liam, I want a divorce and I want you out of my house." and again without giving Liam a chance to respond, Niall hung up.   
  


⇒⇒⇒

"Liam?" Louis whispered rubbing gentle circles on Liam's back. "What'd he say."

"I never thought he'd say those words. Is this really happening?" Liam whispered staring ahead at the clock about the bin.

"What'd he say Liam?"

"He- he wants a divorce."  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Like, yeah I wanted all of this to happen but my writing for this chapter is just fucking awful. I tried to rewrite it but it's still shit. I'm sorry but niALL WANTS A DIVORCE!!!
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated :)
> 
> Missed yall and writing for this story hopefully the next chapter is better and up sooner.
> 
>  
> 
> auf widersehen]


	14. Changing of the Seasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait to post this until I had 15 written but with todays events... I don't know. So I'm posting anyways. 
> 
> Remember, while we are sad, that Zayn's mental health and just general well being are more important and that he DOES love us. Don't let those other fandoms that get a kick out of putting us down get to you. 
> 
> Zayn will always be a part of One Direction and we should continue to support him in what he does in the future. 
> 
> If you wanna talk twitter: @fuckoffZOUIS
> 
> tumblr: sexualxXxdirection

Eventually Niall and Zayn had to go back to London, Zayns CD was to be released in three months and there were still four songs that need to be re-recorded and remastered. 

Eventually Liam had to move out and Louis and Harry were there to support their best friends. Liam and Niall didn't look at each other once, it was hard to considering Harry kept Niall in the kitchen for most of the three hours it took Liam to pack. But as he was leaving, Liam went to the kitchen to get his Batman tumbler, he saw Niall. Niall was sat next to Harry on the seat of their bay window head resting on Harry's shoulder and cup of tea in his hand. 

Liam sighed and took a step towards the two of them keeping his eyes on the floor. 

"Well...I guess that's it then." he mumbled biting his lip.

"I guess so." Niall sighed looking up at Liam then quickly looking down again. 

"So um," what was he supposed to say in this situation? He'd spent his time back trying to think of something to say to maybe change Nialls mind but so far nothing. "I guess..."

"Um, can you leave your key on the counter?" Niall didn't want to look at Liam either truth be told he missed Liam, but the betrayal and  _hate_ he had for him out weighed his love right now. He couldn't move past it. "I have an appointment Tuesday, ten o'clock, if you wanna come."

"Uh yeah, of course I'm coming." 

Harry and Louis stood there watching them stare at each other back and forth. The tension was so  _thick_ even Harry felt like he was suffocating.

"Okay well um, bye Ni."

"Bye Liam." 

Louis and Liam walked out the door carrying the last of Liam's things. When they closed the door Niall broke down dropping his mug of tea and huddled close to Harry. Harry kissed the top of his head and rubbed circles in to his back.

"You _will_  get through this Niall, I know it hurts but once you've had time to heal you will be okay." he promised.

"I-I told him I wanted a divorce but I'm not sure I do!" Niall cried pulling back from Harry. Had he made a mistake?

 

⇒⇒⇒

 

Liam showed up to the appointment fifteen minutes early just in case Niall got called back early, he didn't want to miss it. They didn't speak just the occasional awkward glance. After the appointment they both walked out the door going their separate ways.

 

⇒⇒⇒

 

When Niall was five months pregnant, two days after he and Liam found out they were having a little boy, he went grocery shopping and saw Liam. Liam was wearing his gray Adidas joggers Niall had bought him a while ago and a plain white t-shirt. He looked like he had just left the gym and that made Nialls heart pump a bit faster. 

However, just ask quickly as it started, it faltered. Liam wasn't alone, he was with a rather beautiful girl with long brown hair and she looked slightly familiar to Niall. Liam smiled at her and put his arm over her shoulder.

Liam had moved on? How? Just last week he was asking Niall to go have lunch with him. He turned him down obviously, but still.

Liam smiled at the girl who nodded and turned towards Niall to grab something from one of the freezers. Instantly Niall knew who she was, Sophia. Sophia worked with Liam, she was the secretary for his whole department. 

Niall wanted to go up to him and ask him what the hell he was doing? Why wasn't he at home sulking about like he's been doing for the past _three_  months.  He turned his cart to go towards them but stopped when he saw Liam lean over and press a kiss to her cheek. Niall completely abandoned his cart and left the grocery store he couldn't be in the same place with Liam and her. He couldn't go through this pain again. He wouldn't survive it.

If Niall would have stayed though he would have seen Liam pull away and wipe a tear from his eye. If he would have stayed he might have heard Liam thank Sophia for finally getting him out of his apartment.

"It's nothing Liam really, you're my friend and you've been cooped up in your apartment since you moved in." She smiled pulling her long brown hair over her right shoulder.

"It's been hard you know? I just miss him so much, I keep asking him to dinner but he keeps saying no or that he's busy with work. I'm scared someone is gonna ring my door bell early one morning and hand me divorce papers." Liam admitted as they walked down the isle past Nialls abandoned cart.

"Would you sign them if he did send you them?"

"No. As selfish as it sounds I don't think I could sign them. I can't give up on us"

Sophia smiled a sad smile at Liam and patted his back, "If it's meant to be Liam it will work out, maybe not three months from now and maybe not right after yout baby is born but one day Liam. I know you love him, you made a terrible mistake but maybe he'll give you a second chance." 

Liam hugged her again and headed towards the ice cream "I hope so Soph, I really fucking do."

 

⇒⇒⇒

 

One day when Niall was seven months pregnant he felt brave. He emailed his lawyer asking him to draft divorce papers and to send them to Liam- he would obviously keep the house and his car, he'd split the money in their bank accounts evenly and maybe if he was feeling nice whenever Liam finally signed the papers, maybe he'd let Liam keep the car Niall bought him.   
  
After what Niall saw two months ago, he was done.   
  
  
Later that night He was watching some shit romance movie The Vow with Zayn- Zayn told him he probably shouldn't watch it but Niall told him to 'shut up and press play'.   
  
Halfway through Niall was crying because Leo never gave up on Paige, he did and would do whatever it took to help her remember and love him again. That was true love.   
  
He thought he and Liam were soulmates and were truly in love but you don't cheat and lie to the love of your life.   
  
Zayn tried calming Niall down rubbing his back and promising him that everything was gonna be alright but Niall couldn't.... he wouldn't listen to him.   
  
"I filed for divorce today." He said a few minutes later once his breathing had calmed and his face was less flushed.   
  
Zayn looked at him with wide eyes because like everyone else he too expected Niall to eventually forgive Liam. Zayn expected it because the wallpaper on his phone was still a picture of he and Liam from a date they'd gone on when they were in high school. It was an awful picture really, Liam's hair was a wavy honey brown mess and Nialls was too blonde and too long but it was his favorite picture of them and he couldn't bring himself to remove it. Zayn also expected it because in his sleep, more times than not, Niall still whispers Liam's name.   
  
"Really? I mean, I thought you were gonna take time to think about this, have you told Harry yet?"  
  
"I did take time! I took five months and I'm done. He's over me so it's time I move on from him. I hadn't planned on telling anyone just yet." Niall spoke as if he hadn't been crying just five minutes ago.   
  
"What makes you think he's moved on? As far as Lou says he-"   
  
Niall quickly threw his hand up silencing his friend " I made Harry and Louis promise not to talk to me about Liam so please don't." He removed his had from Zayns mouth and took a deep breath. " I saw him out with his secretary from work a while ago at the grocery store. They were laughing and hugging and his kissed her. Like it was nothing he just kissed her." Niall sighed leaning against the back of the couch cradling his baby bump.   
  
"He's kissed other people, we played truth or dare at a party in high school but me, I've only ever kissed Liam. I've only ever made love to Liam. He's moving on and I'm still stuck in my Liam Payne bubble."  
  
Zayn was speechless just staring at Niall. "I-I don't know what to say NIall." 

The blue eyed lad sighed running his fingers through his hair "I just, it's like I need a push to get over him. He had you and I've got no one, nobody wants a pregnant man and no one is going to want a twenty-six year old with a baby!"

Zayn adjusted himself on Nialls sofa so that he was completely facing him and grabbed his jaw forcing Niall to meet his eyes. "Listen to me.  _You_ are an  _amazing_ person. You will get through this, you will find someone who will love you properly and you will find someone who will love your son just as  much as they love you. For the rest of our strange friendship I don't ever want to hear you say those things or anything else negative about yourself. Do you hear me Niall!?"  _  
_

Niall looked deep in to Zayns amber eyes trying to look for any sign that he was just saying it to make him feel better but all he saw was sincerity. His sincerity lit a fire inside of Niall, he took a deep breath,  quickly leaned over and kissed him.

Niall kissed Zayn full on and Zayn let him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Work has been crazy as has my personal life but hey that life yeah. Anyways quite a bit happened in this chapter tell me how you feel. :) 
> 
> I love you all and thanks for sticking with me<3
> 
>  
> 
> xA}


	15. Hypocrates

Niall rested his forehead against the wall of the shower pressing his finger roughly into the bruise on his neck. The only thing going through his mind was him asking himself how he could've been so stupid. How could he have thrown himself at his mate like that? 

Their kiss had quickly turned heated with him shifting to straddle Zayn and Zayn trailing kisses down his neck littering his flesh with bruises. 

However, when Niall started trying to undo his pants Zayn quickly put his hands on Nialls shoulders and gently pushed the pregnant man away.  
The realization of what he'd done hit him hard and he quickly, well as fast as a seven month pregnant person could, made his way to the bathroom locking the door behind him. Zayn knocked on the door asking him to let him in and telling him that it was okay, but he couldn't look at him right now. 

Niall slid down the wall of his shower with a shuttered breath as he heard Zayn, once again, ask of he was 'okay'. 

He was so kind and Niall felt as though he used him in a sense, Zayn must be so mad at him.

"Zayn, I'm okay just- just I need to be alone right now yeah. I shouldn't have done that an I'm sort of embarrassed." 

Zayn sighed and Niall could hear him rest his head against the door "I'm not mad or anything, I sort of get it. Just relax yeah? Stress isn't good for the baby, call me later okay?"

He sort of loved Zayn he never tried to force him to do or talk about anything he didn't want to. He understood after all. So after a promise to call, Niall listened for the sound of the front door closing before he turned off and stepped out of the shower. 

He stared at himself for a while taking in his swollen belly tracing patterns in it. Then, he took in the love bite on his neck roughly pressing on it, the dark purple looked blue or black in some spots. It reminded him of the love bites Liam used to litter his thighs, torso, collar bones and neck with. He used to love them. 

"Fuck." He missed Liam. Why couldn't he answer a fucking text message and why couldn't he bring himself to talk to Liam at their doctor appointments. Maybe he just needed more time? But maybe it was a bit late for that...he'd already told his lawyer to send Liam the divorce papers. 

Niall had always been stubborn an always made decisions without thinking, but it had never bitten him in the butt like this before.

 

⇒⇒⇒

 

Louis ducked behind Harry as Liam, for the third time, threw the divorce papers across the room. 

"You knew about this! The two of you knew about this and didn't say anything to me! You didn't warn me!" Liam shouted pointing a finger at Harry who still had Louis behind his back. 

"I didn't know Liam." Louis shouted. 

"Bullshit, if Niall told anyone it was Harry and he tells you everything!"

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Liam "I didn't tell Lou because I knew he'd tell you."

"You're such a dick!"

"Don't take your anger out on him, Liam." Louis growled stepping out from behind his boyfriend and standing chest to chest with Liam. "You're the one who messed everything up, what'd you expect?"

Liam took a breath sat on his sofa and ran a hand over his face trying to blink back tears. 

"How can he expect me to sign this when he won't even talk to me?" his voice cracked, all the emotions he's been pushing back for the last six almost seven months, shoving their way forward "He's not even willing to try. I know I royally fucked up I'm not saying I didn't but, I should get another chance. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?" 

Louis sighed and pulled Liam in to a hug patting his best friend softly on the back. 

"I don't know what to tell you man. I thought Niall would have forgiven you by now honestly."

Harry snorted in the background earning a glare from Louis. 

"Not now, Harold!" He turned his attention back to Liam and pressed a kiss to his temple" Maybe... maybe it's time to move on?" He whispered. 

Liam pulled back from the hug his face contorted in offense. "No! No, I can fix this I know I can. I'm not signing those God damn papers."

"You not signing them isn't gonna make him talk to you Liam." Harry spoke from the other side of the living room leaning against the wall. " My best friend is broken, I can't even say your name without him slapping a hand over my mouth to shut me up."

"I-I want my husband back Harry. I want my family with him. I will fix this." Liam promised his eyes locked on Harrys. 

"I hope so Liam, I really do."

 

⇒⇒⇒

 

Liam, as usual was early to their doctors appointment the next day, patiently waiting for Niall. He was going to talk to him, whether he wanted to or not. As soon as Niall checked in Liam was going to walk right up to him and lay everything out on the table. He felt confident today and surprisingly it was partially due to Harry. 

After Louis left, earlier than Harry because he had papers to grade, Harry and Liam had a heart to heart. Harry bit his tongue and swallowed every harsh remark that was threatening to jump out his throat. He told Liam every feeling Niall told him about, he put everything in to prospective for Liam. 

Liam was bouncing his leg watching the door waiting for the blonde hair, blue eyed man he loved to walk through the door. When he did, when Niall walked through the door, Liam froze. Niall looked amazing, pregnancy looked good on him. He wore black skinny jeans with an oversized jumper that came down to his thighs and his feet, oddly enough were tucked in to grey Toms. Liam suspects his feet are swollen. Which brings in to another thought, he wants to be at home when Niall comes home from work and rub his feet an shoulders. He knows Niall doesn't work on his feet and isn't on them at work but he wants to be there. 

"H-hey Liam," Niall stuttered staring down and Liam who hadn't realized Niall walked over to him "um, the receptionist said the doctors running behind it'll be another thirty minutes."

"That's fine lov- I mean Niall." as usual he was clamming up with nerves. 

Niall chuckled and turned to the side and he slowly lowered himself into the chair while cradling his belly. Liam's eyes moved from Nialls thighs to his stomach up his arms and stopped on his neck. Now, Liam couldn't be sure but right under his jaw was a large spot like the ones that used to cover Nialls body when the love bites Liam left used to fade. 

Liam leaned over to get a closer look startling Niall who quickly used his hand to cover his neck.

"What is that?" Liam whispered harshly, "What the hell is that?"

"I-it's-n-nothing." Niall face flushed with embarrassment and Liam instantly knew he was lying. It had been almost a week since he and Zayn kissed he'd forgotten all about and assumed it was gone by now. 

"It's a hickey. Who the fuck gave you a hickey."

"It doesn't matter it was a mistake and it won't happen again. What gives you the right to ask anyway? We're separated and I wasn't sleeping with someone else when we were." Niall huffed crossing his arms over his chest. 

"You're right we are."

"Beside's I saw you kiss Sophia in the middle of the grocery store. I thought you were gay."

"I am!" Liam drawled out "It was a peck on the cheek."

"Bullshit. I kn-" Niall was cut off when a nurse called them back to the exam room. 

Neither of them spoke a word to each other. Niall couldn't bear to look at Liam and Liam couldn't help but to obsess over who it was that gave Niall that hickey.

After the appointment was over Niall and Liam walked to their cars neither knowing what to do. Niall stalled closing his door after Liam helped him climb in to his SUV.

"Y'know, I'm gonna have to start taking a cab everywhere. Not really allowed to drive this late in the pregnancy." 

Liam chuckled not sure what to say. Where they really going to ignore what had just happened?

"Niall we really should talk."

"Stress isn't good for the baby Liam, especially this far into the pregnancy and I really don't want to talk about it right now. It was embarrassing enough when it happened I just want to go home Liam. I'm tired."

Liam stepped back silently nodding "Alright, I'll let you go."

Niall sighed looking at Liam with sad eyes "I'll see you next week Liam. Remember to send your mum a copy of this sonogram. She almost bit my head off last week when you didn't send it to her."

Liam watched as Niall closed the door and pulled out of the parking spot. He reached up to wipe his face not noticing that he had tears streaming down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I finished this chapter when I was in California but apparently never posted it :) sawwy. Was Liams reaction to the divorce papers expected? What do you think of Niall not wanting to talk about who gave him the love bite?   
> There will be a huge time jump next chapter :)   
> see you soon.  
> Please please please, comment, and leave kudos!  
> Love ya  
> xA  
> p.s. and yes the title of the chapter is spelled right.]


	16. Spaces

Niall slowly dragged his feet towards the nursery quickly wanting to stop his baby boy from crying but his brain wasn't awake enough to process what quick was. Once he made it to Jamison's nursery he quickly hit speed dial on the phone next to the baby monitor. It took a few rings but eventually Liam's tired voice filled the room.

 

" _He's up again already_?" He mumbled over the sound of rustling sheets.

 

When Jamison was born, three months ago, Liam and Niall promised that no matter who he was with, if he woke up in the middle of the night they would call the each other and put them on speaker. And surprisingly enough, having one on speaker and one in person worked better than when they tried to settle Jamison alone.

 

Louis and Harry told Liam and Niall that- that was a sign but...neither thought anything of it.

 

"Mhmm, up every three hours as usual." Niall mumbled pulling a bottle out of the mini-fridge and putting it on to the bottle warmer.

 

There was more movement from Liam's side of the phone before he spoke up again, " _Time for a nappy change_?"

 

Niall quietly laughed laying a whimpering Jamison on the changing table, "It's always time for a nappy change, _Li_. He's probably hungry too, didn't finish his whole bottle last time."

 

" _Is he still awake_?" Liam questioned after a few moments of silence, mainly because he didn't know how exactly to react to Niall calling him Li. It had been so long since he heard Niall use his nickname.

 

He nodded before realizing Liam wasn't there which honestly made him a bit sad. "Y-yeah he's still awake,drinking his bottle and looking around the room. Zayn did a great job painting it." Niall whispered admiring the galaxy themed nursery. Different shades of blue, purple, grays and all the colors in between lined the walls.

 

" _Oh okay_." Liam paused, it was still awkward to mention Zayn. " _Is it okay if I talk to him for a bit_?"

 

"Zayn?"

 

" _Huh? No. Jamison, can I just talk to him til he falls asleep_?"

 

"Of course you can Liam, he's your son and honestly I think he likes your voice more than mine." Niall sighed adjusting his hold on Jamison as he swayed back and forth on the rocking chair.

 

" _Okay. Hey Jaminson._ " Liam cooed " _Papa loves you so much Jamison. I wish I was with you right now but daddy's taking good care of you._ " Liam took a deep breath " _I wish I was with both of you right now actually but papa is a bit of a knob. You know, your daddy and I met when we were not_ too _much older than you are now. I remem_ -"

 

Niall drowned him out after that. His life right now was so different than he had imagined it. He imagined them having a kid at twenty-eight not twenty-six and most importantly he imagined Liam with him every step of the way. He imagined taking their child to Disneyland Paris together as a family. They could do that still but... would Liam bring whoever he was dating by then? Niall couldn't see himself dating...ever.

 

" _Niall? Niall did you fall asleep?_ "

 

"Huh?" Niall jumped quickly looking down at a sleeping Jamison "No sorry just spaced a bit."

 

Liam chuckled softly adjusting himself in his bed " _It's fine, um, my mum is coming down tomorrow and she wants all of us to goto dinner with her._ "

 

Niall laid Jamison back in his crib and picked up the handheld as to not wake the baby, "Okay. That's fine. It's your weekend with Jamison anyway so I can just drop him by whenever you want tomorrow." Niall rambled not fully catching on to what Liam meant. " 'sides, I'm gone all next week so it can be an extended stay with you."

 

" _No Niall,_ " Liam sighed _"I mean she wants to go to dinner with you and I tomorrow. Louis already said he and Harry could watch Jamison._ "

 

Niall froze. He hadn't seen Karen since he gave birth when it was hectic and he didn't have time to concentrate on her. He knew that if they got to a quiet intimate setting like a restaurant that Karen would want to talk to them and in turn make them talk about their ' _relationship_ '.

 

Honestly, Niall had no clue where their relationship was going right now. He'd filed for divorce but to this date Liam has refused to sign the papers. They'd talked about Liam's affair and Niall's forgiven him for the most part but he still can't have Liam touch him or call him ' _babe_ '. All he could picture was him touching Zayn that way or calling Zayn those pet names.

 

" _Niall, I'm not even there and I know you're working yourself up. She just wants to catch up with you, I'll stay home with Jami if you don't want me there._ "

 

Niall sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, " _I can't make you skip having dinner with your mum just 'cos I can't move on from things. I can do this. We can have a civilized meal together, the three of us._ "

 

He could practically hear the smile in Liam's voice when he told Niall the restaurant and time they were meant to meet up at.

 

They stayed on the phone for a bit longer despite the ridiculous time it was and talked. Mainly about Jamison but also about work and their day. It wasn't a big deal to most people but to them, two people who haven't been in the same room together for more than five minutes since Niall gave birth, it was a massive thing.

 

They had an actual conversation without Niall drudging up the past and without Liam apologizing profusely.

 

When Liam and Niall crawled under their covers that night, it was if a weight had been lifted off of their shoulders.

 

Until they remembered that tomorrow they were having dinner with Karen, the person who drove them to the cinema for their first date. The person who took Liam ( _embarrassingly enough_ ) to go buy his first pack of condoms. Karen had been the biggest supporter of their relationship since the beginning so there was no way they'd get through the whole meal without her trying to get the two of them back together.

 

Liam hoped whatever she had planned worked.

 

Niall hoped she wouldn't try anything, he was anxious enough about it.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hola :) So pretty nice time jump and filler. They had a lovely baby boy and his name is Jamison. I like it :).
> 
> How cute is Niams co parenting even though they don't live together?
> 
> So Karen is coming next chapter for a lovely dinner. Do you think she'll try anything?
> 
> Do you think she should?
> 
> I feel bad for making yall wait so long for an update but work has been ridiculous as has my personal life *eyeroll*. I love you all and thanks for sticking with me, I'll try to have a new chapter up within the next few days :)]


	17. Shirtsleeves

Niall had already dropped Jamison at Louis and Harrys house and was sitting around waiting for Liam to pick him up. He's not all too sure why he agreed to let Liam pick him up, he's more that capable of driving himself, but he agreed anyway. 

Niall knew Liam and Karen were most likely going to try and talk Niall into forgiving Liam, which he has, and get back together with him. But, he's not ready and he hasn't canceled the divorce papers. Hell, his part of the divorce papers have been signed since they came out of the printer at his lawyers office. It was Liam who still had everything in his hands.

"Will you stop already." Harry huffed as he pulled Nialls hands from his hair "It looks fine and Karen and Liam have both seen you with snot running out your nose crying about a footie game. They don't care." 

Niall fixed him with a glare "That's attractive" he said lamely "I just want to look nice for my mother-in-law."

"Soon to be ex-mother-in-law." 

"Maybe."

Harry smirked as he say down on he and Louis' bed "Maybe? Oh really, when did that happen?"

Niall sighed joining Harry on the bed and laid back "I don't know. Jamison and Zayn have helped a but I guess." 

"I get Jameson but how has Zayn helped any?" 

Niall smiled remembering a conversation he had with Zayn. "We just talked. I don't know how to explain it. Like he told me sometimes Liam would get this blank, lost look in his eyes when they talked about certain things. Things like where he grew up or where he went to college. Zayn said in hindsight it was probably him remembering certain things about me." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly "I know it's really not much and who knows what Liam was really thinking but it helped. And watching Liam with Jamison makes my heart race and I can't stop smiling. It's how I always imagined him."

Harry was about to say something when the doorbell rang. 

"Let's get down stairs, let's not keep Liam and Karen waiting."

⇒⇒⇒

 

The car ride was a bit awkward to say the least.

 

Liam had developed a habit since that one time Niall showed up to the sonogram with a hickey. 

 

He gives Niall a hug and as they step apart, Liam quickly but not so subtly examines Nialls neck. 

Nialls not really surprised anymore but it offends him every time. He did something stupid one time. It's been almost six or seven months and Liam still isn't over it. 

Niall can only imagine how he'd react if he found out it was Zayn who'd given it to him. 

"So..." Liam starts awkwardly "how was the studio today?"

"It was good, got a lot done actually. Wrote a few songs with Harry remastered one of Zayns bonus for track for the American version of his album. It's been a good day." He smiled

"How is Z? Haven't talked to him in like what? Almost a year?"

"And you shouldn't." Niall bit back. "Ever, If I'm not there or if it's not through me."

Liam reached over the center console and placed his left hand on Nialls thigh showing off his wedding band. "I didn't mean it like that. He's apart of your day, he's your friend...weirdly. I'm just asking how he is."

He didn't want to talk to Zayn. Maybe if he hadn't fucked everything up they could possibly be friends Zayn was a cool guy. But, that ship sailed the day Liam lied about who Niall was and kissed Zayn. 

"Sorry."

"I understand Zayn is still and possibly could always be a sensitive subject for us."

Niall didn't reply but sighed when he saw they were finally at the resuraunt. 

 

⇒⇒⇒

 

As soon as Niall and Liam made it to the table where Karen was already seated, she bypassed her son and went straight for Niall. 

"Oh Niall! How've you been?" She glared passed him at her son, "How's my grandson?"

Niall had always loved Karen, she always bought a smile to his face. "I've been well Karen, work is amazing right now working on new stuff with Zayn and Ed Sheeran wants us to work on a few of his new songs. Jamison is a handful but I guess that's a newborn thing." Niall laughed thinking of his baby boy.

"That's good Niall I'm happy for you."

The conversation flowed and Niall almost forgot about all the drama that's happened in the past year. He looked to Liam and didn't see his cheating husband. He saw his best friend, his lover, his life and thats when Niall got scared. 

Liam was a great guy but he was also a cheater, a cheater who would've kept up his charade if he hadn't of gotten caught. He was sorry now and Niall can tell but is it enough.

"So Niall," Karen smiled but Niall could tell it was forced and that this was about to turn serious "if you don't mind me asking and you don't have to answer but, what's going on when you and Liam?" 

It was then that he realized Liam was gone most likely to the restroom.

"I um, we're separated he's got a flat a few streets away from his office downtown and I'm still at our house."

Karen forced smile was replaced with a sad smile "It's been hard for you?"

"I cried everyday for a month after I asked him to move out. I spent a lot of tie at Harry's before he moved in with Louis. I've been a lot better since I has Jamison though. Maybe it was hormones." he laughed taking a sip of his red wine.

Karen stood from her seat across from him and sat where Liam originally was and grabbed both of Nialls hands and held them in her lap, "Don't you dare down play how you felt. Your emotions were real and waranted. My son is a dumbarse and down playing your emotions makes it seem as though it wasn't that big of a deal."

"I just... I want to move on so badly. I want Liam home with me so we can raise our son together. I want to be able to have him touch me and not think about him touching Zayn, to kiss him. I love him but I'm still hurt Karen."

Karen disconnected one of her hands and reached up to wipe tears that were falling from Nialls eyes. "You don't deserve to cry Niall, you're a beautiful person. I wish I could tell you exactly how long it'll take for you to get over this but I can't. I haven't experienced it and I'm sure it's different for everyone. Take your time, don't rush and do what you feel is right when you feel it's time."

 

⇒⇒⇒

 

Karens words kept playing in Niall's head "Do what you feel is right when you feels it's time." he knew she was right. He knew he was getting there, slowly moving past what Liam did. 

Niall was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that they'd pulled up in front of Louis' house so Niall could pick up his car. They sat there awkwardly both wanting to say something but not knowing where to start. 

"Th-uh thanks for coming tonight Niall, you didn't have to." Liam started rubbing his hands up and down his thighs nervously. 

"You know I love Karen. Tonight was nice, it was nice just talking to you." he admited looking over to Liam.

"We could do that more often you know, talk."

Niall nodded looking at Liams wedding band then looking over to his bare finger suddenly feeling naked.

"I've got an early flight to LA tomorrow and I've still not packed. I should probably go." he laughed smiling brighter when he realized Liam was too.

"Still waiting til' the last minute for everything." 

Niall shifted Liam's brown eyes locking with his blue ones. 

"I haven't changed."

"I miss you."

They spoke at the same time the air in Liam's car being thick with tension.

Niall almost whispered his response to Liam "I miss you too."

The brown eyed lad couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face even if he wanted to. Hearing Niall say that showed him that he really still had a chance.

"Um, well I should go Liam thanks for tonight." Niall smiled one last time and Liam before quickly exiting the car and crossing the street to his suv. 

Liam watched Niall walk across the street and sighed he should've said or done more. As he watched his husband struggle to get his key in the door with shaky hands, he quickly got out of his car and ran over to Niall spinning him around and pinning him against the car with his body. 

Nialls breathing was ragid as Liam held his face staring at him so intensly he could hear his own heartbeat.

"I love you Niall James Payne." Liam said before he kissed Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I am so so so so so so so sorry it's been, acording to wattpad, TWO MONTHS since I updated and I'm so mad at myself for that. I had meant to update but life was crazy and my sister comes before everything THEN the weekend of 7/11 I planned to update but that's my moms birthday so I was busy and then people on wattpad decided to be little bitches and get on my nerves so I took a break. 
> 
> I'm back now and I hope this chapter made up for my absence. 
> 
> What's gonna happen with Niam now? And don't worry Zayn will be back soon, it's been too long with out my love.
> 
> Adios bitchachos
> 
> xA]


End file.
